Resident Evil: Code Siberia
by AJleefan
Summary: Follow Maya Links, and Jake Muller's blood-filled, exciting, action packed, zombie slaying adventure. Learn about Maya Links and who she really is, because her backstory is a mystery. Learn how she trusts Jake Muller little by little, even though she learned who he really is, while Jake is still trying to get to know her. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

"_My name is Maya Links, and I lived, well used to live in Raccoon City, but ever since the virus broke out, and people started turning into flesh eating zombies, I moved away., and apparently Africa and Europe were hit hard from the virus, and now…Siberia. I trained in the BSAA for a while, but I never made any of the teams. Since a lot of the members from the BSAA were killed, they gave me a call back, and sent me here for my mission to investigate what's been going on here. I guess this is my one way ticket to death. So how long will I survive?"_

Part 1

Chapter 1-1: The Beginning of the Madness

Location: Winter Fog, Siberia  
>Time: 11:00a.m eastern standard time.<br>Mission Objective: Investigate the premises.

As I in the seat of a BSAA helicopter, while being escorted by two pilots, my only question is, why are they sending me to my doom in a frozen area? My ears feel cold and numb, like bare skin getting stuck on ice, or touching snow for a long time. Even if I'm wrapped in two red scarfs, and covered in a coat with brown fur on the hood, it still isn't enough to keep me warm, not even my leather boots, or pants can beat this cold weather. The communicator in my pocket begins to vibrate. I take it out, raise it to my ear and begin to answer the call.  
>"Chris Redfield to Maya Links, come in Links." He says. One of my superiors, Chris Redfield. To be honest, I don't remember seeing him since the first time I started training to be on one of these teams. If I am correct, he has brown hair, a bit of a 5 o'clock shadow, and I think I recall him having a sister named Claire, or something, but what do I know, I'm just a recruit. Just a naïve, recruit, and that's all I'll ever be.<br>"Links here Captain." I say.  
>"Good," He says, "Are you in Siberia yet?" He asks.<br>"Yes sir, yes I am." I say.  
>"Good." He says. "You're first mission objective is to investigate the area you are in now. If you see one of the infected civilians, shoot them. Trust me, they don't hesitate. Your best bet would be to shoot them in the head. If you see a local, try and lead them to safety."<br>"Roger that." I say. It, sounds as if he's dealt with them before, and more than once.  
>"One more thing, If you need ammunition, I have a friend in Siberia named Apollo Blue, he can help you."<br>"Okay, I'll keep that in mind sir." I say.  
>"Alright. Be careful out there Links." He says, "Redfield out." He clicks off, and I click off as well. I tilt my head back and close my eyes. <em>This is really happening Maya. Why can't I pull myself together thinking about what's in store.<em>  
>"So Maya, are you ready to die, or survive." One pilot says. They both chuckle. I roll my eyes. <em>If we weren't airborne right now, I would snap both of their necks in a heartbeat.<em>  
>"Survive, of course you dumbass." I say.<br>"Are you sure, this could be you're chance to..."  
>"You know what, I didn't get called here to be mocked, or insulted by a couple of assholes like you, so I would stay quiet or else." I say letting my hostility take over.<br>"Okay, jeez." He says. "Take a pill." What I would do to this pilot if we weren't 500 feet in the air. I try to calm myself down by looking out the window. Nothing but the white snowflakes dancing in the wind, slowly falling to the ground. I don't know why, but watching what happens outside my window, always seems to calm my nerves. If I was mad or really depressed, I'd just look outside my window. Letting what happens outside, just eases what happens on the inside...for me that is.

The Helicopter lands on the snow and ice on the ground, which means it's time to get out. I hop out of the Helicopter and turn my headset scanner on{only used for scanning areas for data}. I start looking around for any signs of activity. Nothing. No people, no animals, nothing but Ice, snow, and about 15 feet from the chopper is a small reddish brown hut.  
>"Hey, I'll go from here, thanks for the lift." I say.<br>"Hey, no problem ice queen." The second pilot says. I roll my eyes and start walking towards the hut, it doesn't look like theirs any other civilization yet. What really boggles my mind is who would build a hut in the middle of nowhere. Unless there's a town up ahead, but it's still a bit odd. The silence begins to set in a lot more now, much to my dismay. It feels like I'm the only human left on the planet, all I hear the whistling wind and the snow and ice crunching under my boots. _I hope there's a fire inside, I'm literally freezing my ass off here._

I stand face to face with the hut, as the wooden door blocks my way in. I take my gun out {a 9mm handgun, 15 rounds}and I open the door slowly and carefully. To my surprise, it's warm inside, the red orange fire is crackling in the fire place, and next to the fire place is a man sitting in a rocking chair asleep, slumped over. Next to him is a table, with red liquid on it, and shards of glass. I walk towards him slowly, holding my gun to my upwards.  
>"Uhh, sir?" I ask. I shake his shoulder, he's as cold as the temperature here, he's not asleep. He's dead. His lips are blue, and his skin looks decomposed. His hands twitch towards me and clutch my neck. His eyes, are bloodshot, and his whole face looks battered, and bloody. I gasp for air, as I quickly grab my knife out of a small compartment on the side of my right leg. I jab the hostile in the leg. He recoils, and reaches for his leg. I grab my gun, and shoot him at a close distance, directly in the forehead. He slumps back to the wall, and falls to the ground. I wipe the blood away from my face, {which is still cold, sticky and thick} and yank my knife out of his leg, placing it pack into the compartment. That's when I hear a scream of fear and agony.<br>"HELP!" It sounds like one of the pilots. "OH GOD SOMEONE HELP US!" I run out of the hut, and a group of zombies just 15 feet away surround the helicopter, I see the flashes of gunshots, but the zombies keep coming. I manage to get a glimpse of the pilot who smart mouthed me. _Why can't I do something, what's wrong with me?_ He stares at me with wide eyes filled with fear and pain, his lips are saying help, but I can't move. It's as if I'm stuck to the ground. _So this is the zombie apocalypse. _One of them catches a glimpse of me, and runs towards me. I see him, but I'm still frozen with fear. He leaps towards me and I snap out of my fearful state, and quickly dodge him just before he jumps onto me. Lying face down on the ground, he looks up and gets back onto his feet slowly. The rest of the zombies start trotting towards me. _Let's see, 8 zombies, and 9 bullets._ I do the math in my head _that only leaves me with 1 bullet, and I only have the one box of handgun ammo, but in this case…_ I cock my gun, and shoot the three walking toward me. The first bullet goes straight through the zombie in the middle, and the other two make their heads explode. The sight of it makes me shiver, it may just be the freezing wind, but all that blood and brain matter. All of them fall face first to the ground. I reload and start ramming through each of the zombies until I reach the helicopter. I was too late, I see bite marks on the pilot's necks, and blood pouring out of their mouths. _If I couldn't save them due to fear, then how can I save myself?_  
>"Oh, no." I whisper "Why couldn't I save you two?" All I want to do is beat myself up into submission. I had one chance to save them and I was too wrapped up in fear to do anything. Both of them are dead because of me… well no more. I check the compartments in there vests and find handgun ammo. 10 rounds. I also find a gun as well {a revolver, 6 shots} I put in in another compartment.<br>"So it begins." I say to myself. I guess I'll be facing Siberia alone. Just me myself, and I.

I turn and see the zombies walking towards me very slowly. I start running through the hoard, and tackle all of them. I stomp on their faces, and trample them, struggling to get away, and I do. As I run, I don't look back, and if I don't look back, then I don't have to worry about them, and as I run, I focus on one main objective. And that is Getting the hell out of here.

Chapter 1-2: The Ghost Town

Location: Winterfog, Siberia  
>Time: 12:00p.m Eastern Standard Time<br>Mission Objective: Investigate the upcoming town

Things begin to calm down, and I continue to walk north from the area where the two pilots we're killed, and where the zombies tried to attack me. I pass dead people. 3 men, 2 women. Their skin is grey, and lifeless. The smell of it says that they've been here for quite a while now. All of them have bite marks on them, and are lying In a pool of their own semi-dry blood. The smell of blood and death is so strong, and disgusting, it makes me sick to my stomach. Before I get ready to vomit, I hear a loud noise that makes me jump, similar to a body hitting the floor, and I also see another hut- bigger than the first hut I encountered- with smoke coming out from the chimney. I sprint to the hut, and stand behind the door. I grab my handgun out of the compartment on my uniform, I rapidly open the door. Another zombie, but this time, it's trying to eat another man's face, the man is putting up a decent fight, trying to push the zombie away with his arms. The man is wearing a blue coat and matching hat, with white fur on it. He's also wearing black leather boots, like me, except his are smudged with blood. _Do something Maya! _ I aim the gun, and pull the trigger. The bullet hits the zombie at the side of its head. I run and dropkick the zombie off of the man. It hits the wall, and I hear it's neck snap, and it pukes up blood. I stand up then turn my attention to the man.  
>"Who are you?!" I say grabbing his coat.<br>"My name is Apollo. Apollo Blue." He says, in fear. Chris's old friend._ What are you doing Maya!?_ My hostility got the best of me again. I let go of his coat.  
>"Oh, you're the man Chris was talking about." I say. "My apologies."<br>"Wait, Chris Redfield?" He says. "I haven't heard that name in over 3 years."  
>"Yeah, well, he said that you could help me with ammunition." I say. "Is that true."<br>"Listen sweetheart, I haven't had ammunition in a while, all of the ammunition is in my shop in town, but I wouldn't go down there if I were you." He says.  
>"Why?" I ask.<br>"Ever since the virus hit Siberia, the town has been infested with zombies." He says. "And besides all of the Ammunition is in my shop, and there's nothing more I can do."  
>"Well, I can't get through this mission without ammo." I say, "I'll just have to take a chance." I say. My communicator begins to vibrate. I take it out, and answer. Chris again.<br>"Hello." I say.  
>"Maya, what happened?" He asks. "I lost connection with the helicopter. Are you okay?"<br>"Well, when we landed, I checked out a hut…where I was attacked by a zombie so I had to neutralize him, as for the others, well, the pilots were killed by a hoard of zombies."  
>"Shit." He curses under his breath. "Well your first objective is done." He says.<br>"Yeah." I say, "And I found Apollo, but he says that he has no ammunition, and theirs a town not far from here invested with zombies."  
>"Well that's not good...okay let me see what I can find." He says.<br>"Okay, Links out." I click off, and open the door.  
>"Wait...take this key to my shop." He says. He hands me a silver key. I place it in my dark green pack.<br>"Thanks, and be careful, make sure you stay in here at all times." I say.  
>"Okay...thank you Links, and good luck." He says.<br>"Please call me Maya." I wink at him, and walk out of the hut and back into the freezing weather, and just when I was starting to warm up too.

I approach a large metal gate dividing me from the town. What catches my attention is the odd symbol of an Umbrella, colored red and white. I've heard Chris talking about them, but I want to know what they're doing in Siberia. One reason would be, they are here to infect the entire Siberian race, and another reason, would be there trying to stop the virus that has spread. _I guess there's more to this mission than I thought._  
>"Here goes nothing." I push slowly push that gate open, and enter the next part of the area.<p>

Nothing but silence. It's so quiet, that the only sounds I'd hear, would be the whistling wind, a pin drop, and a plastic bag rustling in the breeze. No sounds of moaning, groaning, not even the growling sounds of zombies. I start walking, passing destroyed houses, and stores. I come to crossing paths, I look both ways, even behind me. Nothing.  
>"I guess he was just exaggerating." I go left, and start walking. I hate it when it's quiet like this, it makes me feel like theirs somebody watching me... and I hate being watched.<br>"Where is everybody?" I ask myself. I pass a store, and look up. "Blue's Ammo." I grab the key out of my pack. I put it in the keyhole and twist it to the left, and push the door open. Everything has been trashed. The shelves are out of place, theirs dirty water on the floor, and trash has been scattered throughout the store. It's as if there was a riot in here, or a war, and it was taking place in this very store, scratch that...the very town. I grab 2 grenades both colored dark green, a black tactical vest, and a sub machine gun. It's a good thing I got the tactical vest, not only does it decrease the amount of damage I take, it also stores weapons for me, which is perfect. I also grab the ammo needed for each of my guns, and store them away. I hear glass break. I whip around, and catch a zombie jump at me. I quickly cock my handgun, and shoot him in the face. Blood and brain matter splashes everywhere, and It even hits my face. In addition to it, some of it got in my mouth. _That's it._ I gag, and vomit. _Well, there goes this mornings breakfast._ I aim my gun at the second zombie walking in, and shoot him in the leg first, then the head without showing any signs of pity, rather show signs of anger. I reload my gun, and wipe my face with my sleeve.  
>"And I thought a whiff of the decomposing bodies was bad." I say to myself. The zombies reduce to gold coins, and chess pieces. <em>Bizarre, but I need to be paid to do this.<em> I scoop them up and put them in my black pack.

I walk out and see more zombies. Instead of running towards me, they run past me._ Peculiar_. I trot behind them making sure I keep my distance. They seem to be running pretty fast for people decomposing. One catches me in his sight, and he tries to hit me with a pickaxe. I catch the pick axe, and stab him in the head with it. He screeches and it catches the other zombie's attention, making them turn around. _So much for keeping my distance._ I run past all of them, and look back to see zombies pursuing me now. _One of those motherfuckers is fine, but a whole hoard, is really fucked up._ I end up back at the intersecting paths and I sprint onward, without looking where I'm going.

I trip over a deceased man on the floor, and fall hard on my chest. What am I talking about, I'm flat-chested, so I fall on my stomach. I roll over and see a zombie hurdle on top of me. I try struggle to get him off of me but nothing helps. It's stronger than the others, and compared to my strength, everyone is stronger than me. I close my eyes and try to think of something peaceful before I die, because if this is how my life ends, then I want to smile through it, and be exultant for once. At that moment when I think I'm about to die, I hear a loud gunshot, and I open my eyes to see The zombie lying on me, dead. I push him off and position myself up. There fighting 4 zombies at once is a man, pale with a red colored buzz cut hairstyle, wearing a black leather coat, and black pants. On his right cheek, I notice a pretty long scar{like the ones you usually get when you've been cut}. He fights the zombies off. With every hit, he looks contented, he even chuckles through it. One by one, all of them were defeated, then the mystery man turns his attention to me, where I hold him at gunpoint. I manage to catch a zombie leap at him from behind {thanks to my peripheral vision}. I shoot the zombie directly in the head, and it falls on its neck, making it break, right behind the man.  
>"Well, what's a sweet heart like you doing around these parts?" He asks.<br>"Who the hell are you?" I say, letting my hostility take over again.  
>" Well, that's no way to talk to the guy that just saved your life." He says. "But I should be asking you the same question." He says, with a smirk on his face.<br>"The names Maya, Maya Links." I say. "And you?"  
>"Jake, Jake Muller." He says. <em>That name, Why does that name sound so familiar?<em>

Chapter 1-3: Jake Muller  
>Location: Winterfog, Siberia's local town<br>Time: 12:20p.m Eastern Standard Time  
>Mission Objective: Escape the local town<p>

The zombies reduce to nothing but gold coins and chess pieces, and Jake bends down to scoop them up.  
>"Jake Muller, wait...don't I know you from somewhere?" I ask crossing my arms. The name rings a bell. I think I heard Chris talking about him at the base, but he was speaking very low about it I only heard him say Jake, and top secret.<br>"I don't know sweet heart, do you?" He asks. I hate it when people call me sweetheart. It makes me feel like I'm being demeaned just because I'm a women in charge.  
>"Look, as of right now, we need to stick together." I say, "Because right now were fresh meat to the zombies, and if we go in alone, then both of us will die." I say. "And don't call me Sweet heart… got It."<br>"Listen..." He catches onto my disposition. "Maya, I'm not doing it unless there's a bit of compensation involved."  
>"How much do you want?" I ask. <em>He's asking for payment now. This guy is a real piece of work.<em>  
>"5 thousand dollars." He says. I feel like I just fainted on the inside. I think for a moment. <em>I need him with me to fight the zombies off, and figure out what's really going on here. Plus, his fighting technique could come in handy, but on another hand, I could just decline right now, but 5 thousand is way over my budget. What should I do.<br>_"Okay, let's make a deal."  
>"I'm listening."<br>"When all of this is over, I'll get Chris to pay you." I say. "But right now…"  
>"Wait, Chris Redfield?" He asks. "Oh… you're one of them."<br>"One of what? I ask, "The BSAA?"  
>"Yeah, those scumbags." He's starting to enrage me. By calling them scumbags, he's trying to redirect towards me. He must be trying to get his ass kicked in the cold.<br>"Hey…do we have a deal or not?" He stares into my brown eyes looking quite annoyed, while I stare back at him, into his blue eyes looking aggravated as hell. Obviously we won't be on the same page for a while, but at this point, I really don't care, as long as we stick together, we can get out of this alive.  
>"Deal." He says. He shakes my hand, and that begins our partnership to save Siberia from total destruction. Although at this point, I feel were a tad too late.<br>"Before we go, I need to analyze the area." I say.  
>"Hurry up." He says. I click the button on my headset, and begin to let it scan the town. I even scan the blood on from the zombies, and record it. I save the data, and send it to Chris.<p>

We end up back at 'Blue's Ammo', where Jake browses through the guns. I see him looking at a few handguns, and a revolver, but all he does is look. I lean on the doors broken frame cross-armed, waiting for him impatiently. I don't get what takes so long to pick out a few guns.  
>"How the hell long does it take to pick out some guns?" I ask sounding irritated as hell.<br>"Look, I have to get guns that suit me, like this revolver for example, or this shotgun, or this sub machine gun, all of them match my character." He says.  
>"Really, how, by being a jackass?" I say sarcastically.<br>"Whatever sweet cheeks." He finally picks out the guns he wants, and even gets a tactical vest.  
>"Are we ready to go?" I ask.<br>"Yeah, ladies first." He says. The instant I turn around, I feel an energy pull me back. I open my eyes and see a giant hooded man, with skin dangling off his arms, beginning to turn blue from the cold, and his cloak is torn, so I can a good portion of his blue infected skin. The large man's club, hits the ground with a lot of force. Jake falls to the floor with me in his grasp.  
>"What the hell is that?!" I ask.<br>"Don't know, don't care, let's get out of here!" He says. We scurry to get to our feet and begin to run down the aisle. I look back to see it chasing us. _For a big guy, he sure does run fast_.  
>"It's gaining on us!" I yell.<br>"Don't worry I have an idea!" He yells. "When we approach the intersecting Aisles, turn right, and I'll turn left!"  
>"Okay!" As we begin to approach the intersecting aisles as he said, he goes left, and I turn right. The man carrying the club runs past us. Jake then runs towards it and jumps on its back, twisting, twirling and finally, putting it in a headlock and falling, with it rolling forward. <em>HOLY SHIT.<em> Is all I'm thinking.  
>"What was that?" I ask.<br>"Something I call a DDT." He says. _He's nimble, and crafty I'll give him that, but he's still a jackass._ I grab the handgun and start shooting at it, but it seems unaffected by the bullets. It manages to stand up slowly.  
>"Use your sub machine gun!" Jake shouts. I switch my handgun with my sub-machine gun, and pull the trigger. Rapid bullets, hit the monster all over its body. He crouches to his knees, and Jake jumps and kicks him in the head with both feet in the head, and also does another 'DDT' on it. I jump onto the monster while he's still on lying on the floor, aim the gun at his forehead, and shoot it directly as much as possible, before it finally perishes.<p>

I stand, and step away from it. _Rest in hell, you bastard,_ Is all I'm thinking.  
>"Nice job, Links." He says holding his thumb up.<br>"Same to you Muller." I say. I stare down at the monster. It begins to expand then bursts like a water balloon. Blood splashes in all places within our range. I get covered in the warm, thick fluids and when I look at Jake, he looks like he just took a bath in it. I wipe it off, and Jake bends over, and grabs that chess piece. It shines like a piece of metal, and its gold color is bright and polished.  
>"What the hell is that anyway?" I ask.<br>"A skill point, we can use this to purchase upgrades for our guns." He says. He puts it away, and he looks at me. "Well, we better start moving before…" My communicator begins to vibrate. I grab it and answer it.  
>"Hello."<br>"Redfield to Links, come in Links." Chris says.  
>"Links here."<br>"Maya, how ya holding up?" He asks.  
>"Not a good question, we encountered a hoard of zombies, and…"<br>"Wait, wait, wait, who the hell is we?" He asks.  
>"Jake and I." I say. He sighs.<br>"Jake Muller?" He asks.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Maya, be very careful around him." Chris says.  
>"Why?"<br>"Maya, he's related to…" All I hear is static, I guess I lost signal.  
>"Redfield, come in Redfield." I say.<br>"So, are we leaving any time soon?" Jake asks.  
>"Yeah, just, let me grab some ammo." I say. I walk down the aisle with all of the ammunition and grab 4 boxes, of machine gun ammo, and 2 boxes of handgun ammo. Jake and I exit the store, and begin walking in the left direction.<br>"So, where are going?" I ask.  
>"Well I saw, a gate when I first got here." He says. "Maybe we should head there." He suggests.<br>"Well alright then." I say, "Which way are we going?"  
>"North. At least that's what my compass says." He says. I can't help but wonder what Chris was trying to tell me about Jake, and now I have another reason to not trust him. <em>Who are you Jake Muller?<em>

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Chapter 2-1: Frost Zombies

Location: Winterfog, Siberia  
>Time: 2:00p.m Eastern Standard Time<br>Mission Objective: Investigate the cavern

{Before I begin, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I do not own resident evil, or Jake Muller. However, I do own Maya Links. Enjoy reading, and I just wanted to say that I really appreciate the views so far. So, thank you.}

After encountering that large man with the club, Jake and I finally reach the gate that he was talking about earlier., and to my surprise it has another umbrella logo on it. It's also made out of steel like the last one. Cold, hard steel.  
>"So… this is the gate I suppose." I say.<br>"Yup." He says. "Ladies first." I smirk. I put both hands on the gate, and push it open. Entering a new part of Winterfog, Siberia.

The opposite side of the gate is not what I thought it would look like. Originally, I thought that the differing side would have ice on the ground, and snowy trees everywhere, but instead, a freezing cavern. Ice on the walls, and Icicles sticking out of the caverns ceiling. I take my communicator out of my pocket, still no signal. All I see is static.  
>"Dammit, still no signal." I say. "What now?"<br>"We go straight through genius." He says with a wise ass voice.  
>"I knew that." I say. He leads the way, and I follow. Something doesn't feel right about this cave. Either it's the silence, or the walls. Something's telling me that there's more to this cave than we think. Almost as if someone is watching us.<br>"Hey, sweetheart..." Jake says, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Just out of curiosity, why did you join the BSAA?" Jake asks.  
>"Well...I guess I thought it was my turn to help out, and fight the virus." I say. "to be honest, I never made the teams, but... since the virus had killed a good portion of the BSAA agents, I got called back, and well, here I am."<br>"Oh. So I guess they just didn't see much in you." He says sounding insensitive.  
>"Well, for you information, I have the qualities inside and out." I say getting hostile once again.<br>"Okay." He says. "You know, you've got a real hostility problem." He's right, I just see red through my eyes a lot, especially when I get mad, but when people say the wrong things, that raises my hostility the most, like now for example.  
>"Whatever." I say. Which is all I can ever say in this situation.<p>

As we venture on through the icy cavern, Chris's words 'don't trust him' come slithering back into my thoughts once more. I typically don't trust people that I meet, but he did just save my life, so I don't know why I shouldn't trust him at this point. Besides, if he wanted me to die, he would have just let that zombie eat my face. And he doesn't seem like such a wicked person, he's just a jackass. Although when Chris says don't trust him, it sounds like Jake and him have some sort of history or something.

This question has been circling ever since I met Jake.  
>"So Jake." I say, breaking the silence. "What brings you to Siberia anyway?"<br>"It's kind of a long story," He says. "Unless you're in the mood for one."  
>"I'm all ears." I say.<br>"Well, after I left china, I drove to Saudi Arabia, where I met a little boy. He had been hiding in an abandoned, little shack, while monsters called 'napads' were roaming the town." He says. "I had struck a deal with him. If He got what I needed then I would kept my promise and rid the town of the monsters."  
>"So did you want in that deal?" I ask.<br>"One red apple." He says. _An apple. For someone who seems smart, he made a stupid choice. I mean an apple. Unless there's more to it than that. _"What happened next?" I ask.  
>"To be honest, I really don't know." He says. "The last thing I remember was being locked up in a prison cell here in Siberia. I managed to escape, get some warmer clothes, and well here I am now." He says.<br>"Yeah, here you are." I say.

Just as we pass another section of the freezing cavern, something grabs my neck and pulls me close to the wall. As the force strangles me, I try to fight it, but unfortunately, my strength wasn't one of my strongest assets.  
>"Jake!" I struggle to say, as I'm beginning to lose more and more oxygen. He whips around, and try's to set me free from the mysterious clutches. He breaks the arms off letting me fall to the floor gasping for air, clutching my throat. <em>Worst thing I've ever felt.<em> I look back and see zombies in the walls. Another two set of arms break through the icy . Then a full zombie, manages to get through. I whip my handgun out, and fire at its face. It recoils and I spin kick him with the heel of my foot in the head, which makes it fly off of its shoulders.  
>"Nice job sweetheart!" He says filled with adrenaline. A zombie creepsbehind him.<br>"Jake behind you!" I say. He whips around and kicks the zombie, instead of doing a regular DDT, he puts the zombie in a headlock, jumps in the air turning slightly and coming down, making the zombies head explode, leaving blood everywhere.  
>"HELLYEAH!" I yell raising my thumbs up.<br>"Yeah well... I am kind of used to this stuff by now." He says nonchalantly.  
>"Well, we should probably go now before another zombie or two come."<br>"Agreed." He says. I see another set of arms break through the wall. More and more arms break through, until a whole row of arms are out. We have no time for this, we need to get out of this cavern, and staying here shooting zombies, wasting ammo is not helping.  
>"Just run!" I yell. We start sprinting away from the area, evading the zombies behind the thin icy walls.<p>

Chapter 2-2: The Ice Cavern...from hell

Location: Winterfog, Siberia cavern  
>Time: 3:45p.m Eastern Standard Time<br>Mission Objective: Escape the Cavern

"Do you think we lost them?" I ask.  
>"Don't know, don't care?" He says. "All I know is, this cave is hell."<br>"You got that right." We end up deeper in the ice cavern, and I notice that it's getting darker and darker by the minute. I switch my flashlight on, on my vest and the light shines onto the luminous, sparkling ice. After getting ambushed by frost zombies, I try to see if the signal is back on my communicator, nothing but static. Which only leaves one question. _How the hell are we going to get out of here?_  
>"I'm guessing that our best bet would be to get out of here as soon as possible, before we're ambushed again." I say.<br>"Agreed." Jake says. "Besides, we don't want you to get strangled again now would we?" I cut him a look to humor his remark. A smashing sound, related to glass, or icicles breaking, has been sounded. I Jump at the noise, and look back, and everywhere around me.  
>"What was that?!" I ask sounding alarmed.<br>"I don't know, there's no way the zombies could have caught up with us that fast." He says.  
>"Then what?" I ask. The noise is sounded again, but this time, it sounds like it's getting closer, and louder.<br>"Okay, whatever that is, seems to be getting closer?" Now I'm getting scared. After my encounter with the zombie back at the hut, I'm not so fond of things surprising me anymore, especially when someone or something is sneaking up from behind.  
>"I know, I hear it too but…" The next sound comes from behind us. I spin around only to find a large blood-stained arm in the air, towering over us, ready to be brought down. I snap out of my fearful stare, and spear Jake out of the way, as the arm was about smash us into submission.<br>"Are you alright?" I ask.  
>"Yeah, I think we better run!" He yells, I help him to his feet, but another large arm breaks through the ice in front of us, ready to smash us into smithereens again. Jake tackles me out of the way, saving me this time, just before I ended up as flat as a pancake.<br>"RUN!" I yell. We start zipping away from the area. _Really, first were ambushed by zombies, then were ambushed by a creature dwelling from underneath the cave. When will it end?_ Is all I'm thinking. I look back to see arms breaking out of the ground, with every step we take. _Just...keep...running. _I tell myself.

The two of us approach two paths. Two dark, and unnerving paths. There's no telling where these roads lead, all I know is, if we don't choose now, were dead meat.  
>"Which way do we go?!" I ask.<br>"I think we should go Right, it's wider after all!" He says.  
>"Then right it is!" I say. Just as we dash down the right path, the creature smashes into the cave wall, making the icicles fall, and the cave shake like a violent earthquake. The force is so strong, it knocks me to my knees.<p>

After about what I would say, has been an hour, things calm down once again, and now we can stop running, and just continue to navigate our way to the end.  
>"That was close." I say while panting. "Obviously, that thing doesn't want us here."<br>"Then that should be our sign to get the fuck out of here." Jake says.  
>"Yeah, but it makes it even shittier for us being lost and all." I say.<br>"You can say that again." He says. I look around the cave.  
>"I hope we lost it, or it just died somewhere." I say. "I don't think I can take another attack like that."<br>"Oh...I guess the BSSA didn't teach you how to fight against B.O.W's." He says.  
>"To tell you the truth...they didn't." I say, "But they did teach me hand-to-hand combat, how to shoot a gun without recoil damage, and how to stay hidden.<br>"Well isn't that just useful." He says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"Well, it looks like the monster decided to give up." Jake says after a long pause. The ground begins to shake vigorously again.  
>"Please let that be another earthquake." I beg. We look back and see the ground moving towards us, in a swerving motion.<br>"I guess not." Jake says. "Get ready to dodge." _3...2...1! _I count in my head.  
>"Jake, now!" I yell. We jump to the side, evading it just before the hand breaks out of the ground.<br>"Jake we can't stay in this cage any longer, we need to go now!" I yell.  
>"Tell me something I don't know!" He says. He gets up, and we start running. I get stopped and I can't seem to move any more. I look down to see skin deteriorating arms clutching my legs.<br>"SHIT!" I yell. "JAKE!" He looks back and he shoots the arms off of me, using his handgun. I stumble when the force is released from my ankles. "Thanks." I say. I regain my composure, and continue to run. I look back and notice the shadow of the monsters body underneath the ice beneath us. Then I look up the oversized ice covered stalagmites, which gives me an idea that should work.  
>"Jake I have an idea on how we can stop this son of a bitch." I say.<br>"Well let's hear it." He says.  
>"Well, it's obvious that it's chasing us beneath the ground." I say, "So if I can shoot one of those stalagmites down at the right time, then it should pierce through the ice, and at least weaken the beast chasing us.<br>"Well, it's worth a shot." He says. I grab my sub-machine gun, and aim it up at the stalagmites, one in particular that happens to be over our heads. I pull the trigger and the bullets are released from the gun and sent flying straight towards the first stalagmite. approximately 8 shots is all it took to make that stalagmite drop directly to the ground, piercing through the ice. At that time, the agonizing scream of pain could be heard from the entrance of this cave. It almost sounds like a mix between a zombie screeching, and a girl screaming in a shitty horror movie.  
>"I think I got him." I say enthusiastically.<br>"Well, nice shot there sweetheart." He says. I do have to admit, my aim was right on the money, but hearing someone else praise me for my hard work makes me feel like I have accomplished something, and that I made someone proud. And I know I should be thanking Jake. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be alive.  
>"Hey thanks." I say. "Now, let's get out of here."<br>"Yeah, and the quicker we do that, the quicker we won't have to set foot in this place ever again."  
>"You got that right." I say. The two of us quickly disperse from the area and continue towards the end of the cave, but I feel that this is only the beginning of what lies ahead in this cave.<p>

Chapter 2-3: A Close Call

Location: Winterfog, Siberia Cavern  
>Time: 4:50p.m Eastern Standard Time<br>Mission Objective: Escape the Ice Cavern

After the encounter with that mysterious B.O.W who attacked from beneath, Jake and I can finally continue through the cave. Now that things are finally settling down, I can collect my thoughts once again. _Okay, s__o far Jake has incredible fighting and firearm skills That go beyond my skills. I also noticed that he's nimble, quick on his feet, and is very decisive, he can also be a total jackass, but there's someone else who has similar traits to Jake Muller, But who? _I finally decide to break the silence.  
>"Uhh, hey Jake."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Quick question."<br>"Okay. What is it?" He asks.  
>"Do you and Chris have some sort of history?" He takes a long pause.<br>"Yeah, he...he took something from me that can never be replaced."  
>"Oh yeah." I say, "What was it?"<br>"Ah ah ah. That's top secret." _What's top secret Jake Muller? what is it?!_ I ask myself.  
>"Oh really?" I ask.<br>"Yup, and well, I don't think I trust you enough with it." He says. Wow, it's almost like looking in a mirror. He's acting like me. I can't trust anyone enough to tell them any of my secrets. Maybe we do have a few things in common. "Hey, so why else are you in Siberia anyway?"  
>"Well, Chris wanted me to investigate here, and since Raccoon city is basically a death trap now, I have no reason to stay there anymore."<br>"I see. And why did you want to be a part of those BSAA scumbags anyway?"  
>"Well, there was a time when I was younger where I was attacked by B.O.W. and a woman wearing a red jacket, with brown hair in a high pony tail, saved my life. I didn't get her name, but from that moment, I realized that my life could have ended right then and there, and I decided that it was time for me to fight alongside the teams to vanquish the zombies and save the earth from complete and utter destruction." I explain.<br>"Wow, what a nice story." He says sarcastically.  
>"You know what Jake. Fuck off already." I say. He begins to laugh at that.<br>"Whatever." He says. I actually begin to grin at his reaction.

I begin to see light on the ground, and further, and further as if someone shined a flashlight through the cave.  
>"Hey look, I think we made it." I say while engulfed in happiness.<br>"Alright!" He yells. We begin to run towards the exit, and the cave creates the earthquake shaking again.  
>"Oh give me a fucking break already!" I say. Jake and I sprint out of the cave just before that B.O.W attacks again.<br>"YES!" I say. "We finally made it out." I say. To my surprise, a sound similar to ground breaking, is sounded, I look behind me and both arms smack us off of the platform, And the hand descends onto us as we fall.

I open my eyes, and find Jake and I falling to the ground, and both bloody palms descending onto us as we fall.  
>"JAKE!" I yell. He opens his eyes, and looks around.<br>"WHAT THE HELL!" He yells. The arms try to slam onto me. I just barely miss the attack, but it grazed by a inch, knocking me out of the way. The arm separates me from Jake, like a brick wall.  
>"GRAB ON!" I yell. The two of us latch onto the arm, as we continue to decend. Just before we reach the ground, I take my seriated knife out and stab it through the B.O.W's arm, and make it slide down through the arm, and towards the palm, just as we get to the ground. Jake and I jump off, and the arms rise up. Blood begins to squirt out of both palms until I see two red eyes growing out of the palms.<br>"Okay, that's disturbing." I say.  
>"I know, I've dealt with B.O.W's before."<br>"What do you say we do this together?" I suggest.  
>"Sounds great." He takes his revolver out, while I take my Sub machine gun out. He fires at the left arms, eye, and I fire, at the right arms eye. It recoils and begins to make two fists. Both fists rise up, and begin to descend to the ground. Jake and I swiftly dodge out of the way, and once it opens its palms revealing the red bloodshot eyes, I take out my revolver and shoot the left eye, while Jake shoots the other. The hands squirt blood everywhere, and eventually they fall to the ground.<br>"HA, WE DID IT!" I yell. A head starts plunging down towards us. It has one large bloodshot eye, and it's face is as hideous as an ordinary zombies face.  
>"Maya watch out!" Its head slams to the ground, creating a massive wave of snow that sends Jake and I flying back and smacking into something solid.<p>

The pain surges through my body, like I had just fallen onto hardwood floor. I force myself to stand, while wincing and swearing under my breath. I turn around to see what we struck into, only to see dark brown wood covered in a thin layer of snowflakes. right behind us. _Damn that hurt.  
><em>"Who the hell builds a hut here?" He asks, sounding irritated.  
>"Well, let's check to see if it's empty. If it is, then we can rest here for a few hours."<br>"Okay, and if it is, I'm making a nice hot cup of coco." I go around the medium sized hut, and knock on the door firmly. No answer. I twist the knob, and push the door open. Inside of the hut is warm, cozy and quiet. A fire was lit and left unattended, which means the person who lived here had left not to long ago.  
>"Come on Jake, its empty." I say.<br>"Thank god." He says. I walk inside and sit by the fire to warm up and get comfortable. While jake just checks out the antiques. _This is way too easy, but as long as we can just escape the zombies for a good hour or two, I'm fine with it._

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Chapter 3-1: The House Fight

Location: Winterfog, Siberia random hut  
>Time: 5:50p.m Eastern Standard Time<br>Mission Objective: Continue to investigate the premises

{I do not own Resident Evil just so you know, but I do own Maya Links. Enjoy reading, oh and there's a bit of profanity, so enjoy}

As I sit next the fireplace, letting my hands warm up from the intense cold weather, Jake, on the other hand, stands at the counter making hot cocoa. _What is really going on here? What were those umbrella symbols doing on the gates? And what was that B.O.W all about? Why can't I see what's really going on here?_ I squeeze my eyes shut. It feels like everything's moving so fast, as if my mind, is making my thoughts group into one gigantic headache.  
>"Maya." Jake says. I open my watery and look up. He hands me a white mug, steam rising up from the top, and with an aroma as heavenly as coffee. To be honest, I could really use a nice hot cup of black coffee, but I guess hot cocoa will do.<br>"Thanks." I say. I blow on the cup to cool it down.  
>"No problem." He sits beside me. I keep staring down at the drink, watching my reflection while the steam hits my face. It feels good, and it's much better than letting snowflakes, or freezing wind hit my face.<br>"So what now?" Jake asks.  
>"Well Chris didn't call in yet." I say, "so I guess we wait."<br>"Well I wasn't the most patient guy in the world." He says. I tilt the cup back, letting the cocoa hit my tongue. _So, good._  
>"Well we could pass the time by playing a game." I suggest.<br>"Eh, whatever." He says, "what do you want to play?" I try to think of something we could do, then it comes to my head.  
>"Okay, so we'll play question and answer. I'll start first." I say.<br>"Alright then."  
>"So, what are B.O.W's anyway?"<br>"I thought they taught you that in training?" He asks sarcastically, "but if you must know, they're Bio Organic Weapons, creatures genetically modified using some sort of mutagen to transform them into killing machines."  
>"Well, why were they made?" I ask.<br>"Well, I guess the umbrella corporation sought to create creatures and beasts of destructive power."  
>"Wait a minute." I say, "Umbrella." He nods. <em>I'm so stupid. I should have known they were behind all of this insanity. How could I have been so blind.<em>  
>"I'm surprised that you never knew that they were involved." Jake says.<br>"I should have known." I say. "How could I have been so stupid?"  
>"Well...the umbrella logo gave it away." He says. I know he's right. I just roll my eyes. <em>How could you be so stupid Maya? <em>I keep asking myself.

"Okay, so now it's your turn." I say. I just barely finished my cocoa, and the fire's still lit in the fireplace, crackling and still hot. By now, we've been here for I'd say...about a half an hour.  
>"So, did the BSAA ever teach you anything other than being hostile."<br>"I am not hostile." I lie.  
>"Yeah, whatever."<br>"Well, I'm only like that because being friendly is kind of weak. And I am not the easiest person to get a long with." I say.  
>"Well that's an obvious statement."<br>"What do mean by that?"  
>"Well, you're kind of a badass." He says, "And to be honest, I thought you were one of the helpless female BSAA who couldn't do a thing to save their own lives, but you...you hold your own, maybe not in body strength but in mental strength, and speed." He says. I grin when he explains that.<br>"Thanks, and let's just say that your quickness and strength has saved my ass so many times, so with that I thank you." I say patting him on the shoulder  
>"Anytime sweetheart." I begin to blush. <em>Wow, who knew someone like Jake could understand a womanlike me.<em>

Another hour or so has passed, and we've just about run out of things to talk about. So far{For the past hour} we've been talking about guns, food, what makes us laugh, and now, we just sit and watch the fire crackle, and rise. It's actually relaxing to watch fire, and sit in front of it to warm up. I could actually get used to all of this. My communicator begins to vibrate. I take it out and answer.  
>"Hello." I say.<br>"Maya, this is Chris." Chris says. "What happened to you? I lost contact with you earlier."  
>"Don't worry, I'm fine." I say. "And we are currently in a nearby hut."<br>"Okay. Well your new mission objective is to proceed on with your mission and investigate the premise, if you find something interesting inform me about it, and I'll get back to you about it."  
>"Okay."<br>"Alright. Redfield…"  
>"Wait. Before you go...what were you saying earlier, you know before I lost contact with you." I say in a hushed voice.<br>"About Jake." He says.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Well..." He says, after a long sigh. "Maya the reason you can't trust him is because his father was a power hungry son of a bitch who sought world domination and destruction." _Power hungry? the only person that I know who tried to destroy the world was...Oh, he can't be taking about...  
><em>"Maya, Jake Muller's father is…Albert Wesker." He says. I hear something shatter, and quickly turn around to find zombies breaking their way in. They try to climb in, but Jake tries to fight them off, by punching them away. With every hit, the zombies fall back, but manage to get right back up.  
>"Chris, I'll talk to you later." I say frantically. I end the call, and start shooting the zombies away from the window.<br>"Their everywhere!" Jake says. "What do we do?"  
>"Barricade the windows and doors!" I say frantically. Jake pushes a bookshelf in front of the first window, and I block the second with another bookshelf in front of the second. The front door swings open, and 3 zombies carrying pickaxes trot inside. One gets close to me and swings. Before it hits my face I grab his arm, and reverse the attack in order to get the pickaxe. Once the pickaxe is in my grasp, I jab it through it's skull, and shove it away. Another zombie tackles me, and we fall to the floor. I try to force him off of me, but he has me pinned. He raises the pickaxe, and then he's pushed off of me, and into the wall. I get back to my feet just in time before he does, to stomp on his face. I grab my handgun and shoot the other zombies. One zombie begins to get closer, and I shoot him directly in the head, which makes it explode, much to my dismay. Jake whips the other zombies into each other, and they fall back outside. I quickly slam the door, and block it with a medium sized bookshelf<br>"It's a good thing these bookshelves were here." I say while panting. My anxiety at this point is high, but my adrenaline is beyond the amount of my anxiety.  
>"You can say that again." Jake says while panting as well. "But how are we going to get out of here?"<br>"Easy, all we have to do is wade them out. Then we'll leave." I say.  
>"Well in that case, block the backdoor too." Jake says.<br>"Can you help me move the fridge?" I say. We go to the kitchen and push the refrigerator in front of the door. Blocking all entrances, except for the ones upstairs.

I plop back down on the rug by the fire, and Jake does the same. _So Jake's father is Albert Wesker. I should have known, the traits are similar, but why didn't Jake tell me_. Now I have a good reason on why I shouldn't trust him, but something's telling me to continue to trust him. I want to say something about it, but I don't think it's the right time, and I don't even know how to ask him about it either. What should I do? I feel like there's an angel on my right shoulder telling me to just ask him at the right time, but to be subtle and sensitive about it, but on my left shoulder, the devil is telling me not to trust him, and to ditch him because he'd probably ditch me. Right now, I have no idea who to trust, and that's a very rare moment for me.  
>"So what did the big guy say?" He asks.<br>"Who, Chris?" I ask.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Oh...well he just said to continue on, you know, Survey the area."  
>"Well, new objective. Try to escape the hut alive." Jake says.<p>

A new noise from outside begins to get loud. Before it was vague, but now it sounds as if it's getting louder, and or closer.  
>"What's that noise?" I ask.<br>"The zombies." He says.  
>"No, I mean…" I get up and put my ear by the wall. It almost sounds like rapid buzzing. I take my ear away from the wall just before something breaks through. I fall backwards, and look up to find zombies behind a large fleash deteriorating zombie with what looks like a chainsaw for an arm. And his face, his face looks very discombobulated, like he was in some type of accident, and a bad one.<br>"UPSTAIRS!" Jake yells. I scramble to my feet, and the chainsaw B.O.W tries to impale me. Luckily, he hit the floor instead. Jake and I run upstairs, and into the first room on the right. Inside I find a lot of old antiques, and a full sized bed, fit for two people. Jake shuts the door, and blocks it with a brown, medium sized dresser.  
>"What now." I say.<br>"I don't know." Jake says. "We could escape through the window." I look out the window to see zombies below.  
>"Yeah, maybe not." I say.<br>"Hey look." He says. I turn and see a shotgun mounted on the wall.  
>"Do you think it's loaded?"<br>"Well, it's worth a shot to find out." Jake says. He stands on an old, brown stool, and reaches for shotgun. The chainsaw's buzz, gets louder, and just as Jake grabs the gun, a spinning blade breaks through the door, and goes down the middle, slicing through the dresser.  
>"We don't have much of a choice. Shoot it now!" I yell. Jake aims the shotgun, and pulls the trigger. The shotgun releases a brown Bullet. Not only does the recoil push Jake back by a centimeter, it forces the chainsaw B.O.W out of the room.<br>"So I guess it is loaded." He says. He cocks the gun, and fires the second bullet directly at its blood red head, and kills it. Meanwhile, I grab my submachine gun, and fire at the remaining zombies walking towards us, and outside of the room.  
>"Come on, let's go!" I yell. I push the zombies out of the way and slide down the railing with Jake, following me. A zombie tackles me to the floor. I kick him off of me and spin kick him, making his head fly off of his shoulders. Jake shoots the last remaining zombies by the hole in the wall, left by the Chainsaw B.O.W. before we leave pick up the money by the hole, and a few skill points, and put them in my fanny pack.<br>"Come on let's go!" Jake yells.  
>"Right." We sprint out of the house, and away from the hut. <em>Well goodbye warm death trap hut, hello ass freezing cold.<em>

A few hours later, we end up further away from the hut, and to add more good news, we lost the zombies.  
>"So surveying the area obviously won't work anymore." Jake says. "What now?"<br>"I don't know." I say. "Let me try to call Chris." Jake rolls his eyes at me. I take my communicator out, and signal Chris.  
>"Links to Redfield. Come in Redfield." I say.<br>"Redfield here." He says. "What do you need?"  
>"Well, we got encountered by an ass load of zombies, so we need coordinates." I say.<br>"Actually. I do have something for you to do." He says. "I located another town 5 miles from where you are now. I need you and Muller to go over there and check it out. There may be strange activity going on there." He says. _Strange activity. Everything here has been strange._  
>"Okay."<br>"Alright, I'm sending you the coordinates as we speak." He says.  
>"Okay, Links out." I end the call, and return the communicator back to its rightful place. My headset begins to flash. <em>The coordinates I guess.<em> A blue digital arrow emerges out of the headset, and points in the direction we need to go.  
>"Now we just follow this arrow, and we'll end up in another town 5 miles from our location.<br>"Oh happy day." Jake says mockingly. I begin to hear barking noises.  
>"Hey do you hear barking?" I ask.<br>"Now that you mentioned it…" I look around. Nothing. the noise gets louder, and louder. I spin around and see 3 zombies being driven by sled dogs, all three have foaming mouths, and white and brown fur color.  
>"What the hell are those things?" I ask.<br>"Number one rule, shoot first, ask questions later!" Jake yells. He shoots the zombies off of the sleds with his handgun. The dogs are released from their clutches gallop towards us. Their faces not only have foaming mouths, but have bloody eyes, and noses. All three of the dogs stop in their place just 5 meters across from us. I don't care if they stopped to take a piss somewhere, I keep my gun pointed at the largest one in the middle. All three raise their heads in the air simultaneously, letting out loud howls that make you clutch your ears. _That's strange._ Their heads begin to shake vigourously and then it begins to split apart. The inside is pink and bloody. Their tongues are as red as the bloodshot eyes they have, and their teeth look as sharp as a hawks talons. I should know.  
>"Now that's something you don't see every day." I say feeling a bit queasy. There on the move. I begin at them with my handgun. No effect. One jumps and closes in on me like a homing attack. I fall backwards, and it lands on top of me. I struggle to force the dog off. <em>It's so strong. What did umbrella do to them!?<em> I move my head from side to side to avoid the B.O.W's bite. My heart races, my blood is pumping, and my adrenaline is raging. I raise my knees and kick it off. This has to be the most terrifying fun I've ever had. My life has no action like this, not even when I was training in the BSAA, But this…this is just a blood pumping moment for me. I point the gun at it, and shoot it in the head. I look over and see Jake tangling with the other two. The large dog, jumps at me again. I dodge its bite, and leap on top of it. Now on its back, pinning it, I point my gun at the back of its mangled head, and pull the trigger. The struggle ends, and it's head-Now bloodier than ever-lies on the frigid ice. _Only two left_. I think to myself. Jake and I reunite once again, and the last two dogs stand in front of us. Both begin running, and running until the leap in the air, and cross paths.  
>"I've had enough of this shit already." Jake says. He takes the antique shotgun out and fires at the first, While, I use the submachine gun, and shoot it in its wide open mouth. Both B.O.W's fall to the ground. dead. Making two large, shallow pools of blood. I pant and wipe the sweat off of my face. My heart continues to race, like I just ran a marathon. The B.O.W's disintegrate into money and another peculiar item, in the shape of a key. I bend down to pick up the money, and the item. <em>I better hang on to this. Just in case. <em>Something's written on the front of it. I see a 7, and blood smeared on the rest of it.. I wipe the blood off the key with my thumb and read the numbers aloud.  
>"7118." I say.<br>"Maybe an address."  
>"Or a code," I suggest, "We should probably hang onto this key."<br>"Good. Now we can get the hell out of here." I reload all of my guns, and begin to scan the blood from the dogs. By the time the scan is complete, I send it to Chris so he can analyze, it and then Jake and I continue our destination. _I'm glad that's over._

Chapter 3-2: The Second Town

Location: Winterfog, Siberia  
>Time: 7:00p.m Eastern Standard Time<br>Mission Objective: Investigate the town

A few hours have passed after we encountered those mouth-foaming mutts, as Jake and I proceed onto the town Chris told us to go to. As we continue, a question begins to swirl around in my mind._ What was Jake doing in China?_ It's strange. He was in China, then Saudi Arabia, and now Siberia. I'm beginning to wonder if he's some kind of drifter or something. The silence has been separating us like a brick wall. So I decide to break that wall.  
>"So Jake." I start. "I wanted to ask you something."<br>"And that is?"  
>"Remember when you told me about what you were doing in Siberia?" I ask.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Well, you said 'after I left China.'" I say.<br>"Yeah."  
>"What were you doing in China?"<br>"That's kind of a long story too." He says.  
>"Well, I'm all ears."<br>"During my time in China, I was a test monkey, you know, to test the virus that neo-umbrella made." He says. I nod. "Apparently it didn't work on me, but it did work on some of the other people there."  
>"How come?" I ask.<br>"Oh because of my…genes." He says. _Why did he just pause like that? And no one could have a body that can with stand any virus. I wonder._  
>"Anyway, I met a women their named Sherry Birkin, and we teamed up for our own reasons." He says.<br>"Huh, so she's all grown up now." I say.  
>"You knew her or something?" He asks.<br>"Yeah, we were childhood friends." I say. _To think. Sherry's all grown up. I wonder how she's doing._ "I also heard about her father and mother. Who knew that people with so much power, money, and intelligence could go bad?" Jake looks down at the ground.  
>"Yeah. Who knew?" He says. <em>Oops. <em>I forgot about his father. He was a powerful man who went bad, and died. Now I feel guilty. Anytime I feel guilty, I feel empty inside, and I feel that when I did something wrong, that I would try to make excuses for that wrong thing to make it right.

Another hour or two has passed and Jake continues to tell me about his adventure in China. So far, he's told me about Sherry Birkin's peculiar ability, the 'Ustanak that pursued them throughout the entire time they were there. He also told me about the different mutations from some of the 'J'avo' mutations, and mentions someone named Leon S. Kennedy. The name rings a bell, like I knew him or heard of him once before, but it could have been anyone.  
>"So in the end. I defeated the B.O.W and Sherry and I parted ways after that."<br>"Wow." I say, "To think this used to be such an innocent, little girl. Now she's a full grown woman." I say.  
>"Yeah." He says. I hear barking again.<br>"Looks like we got company." I say. I look behind me and see two large B.O.W dogs running towards us. Both of them jump simultaneously, while Jake and I dodge simultaneously. I grab my magnum and begin to shoot the first one in the head, while Jake puts the other in a headlock, squeezing down on its neck, until I hear a loud crack. He tosses the husky to the side, and looks at me.  
>"You're so vicious." I say.<br>"Why thank you." He says. I giggle. Jake picks up the skill points, and I stare at him. _Come on Maya. You're doing great, keep it up._ I tell myself.  
>"So, I have a question for you Links." He says.<br>"And that is?" I ask.  
>"How did you and Sherry meet anyway?" He asks.<br>"Well, we we're both lonely kids, and she was outside looking board. So I went outside and talked to her, and we became fast friends. We continued to talk and play, until the virus broke out, and that's about the time when I never saw her after that." I say.  
>"So, really you were just keeping her company." Jake says.<br>"Yeah, but she grew on me, and we became friends."  
>"Oh, I see." He says. The whole thing about that story, is that when her parents died, and the virus was spreading I never saw her again.<p>

Another hour or two pass and we finally reach the coordinates, that is...once the arrow has faded away.  
>"There it is, I see the gate." I say. I trot ahead and examine it. Same umbrella symbol, same cold metal feel. Jake puts both hands on the door, and we push the gate open. It hasn't even been a minute and I already see people running and screaming in terror. Then running behind them, are dark green decomposing zombies, he makes gestures as if he's going to vomit, and then, he spits out some sort of dark green liquid {same color as his skin}. I then hear sizzling noises, and more and more screaming. He turns to us and makes those gestures again. Then the liquid is projected out of it's mouths, and is hurdling towards us. Jake and I side step the substance and it hits the gate. Then it sizzles like bacon on a hot, oiled skillet. The gate begins to turn bright orange like metal kept in fire.<br>"Acid?" I ask.  
>"Yup, another experiment gone wrong." Jake says. I grab my handgun, and shoot her directly in the mouth. The acid spills onto her face, and begins to sizzle. Her decomposing chin begins to melt, and i shoot her the second time right in her forehead. Her head explodes and she falls to her knees, dead. I run into the city, and I'm tackled to the ground. <em>Another zombie attack, great<em>. Her eyes are bloodshot and her bloody drool drips on my face. I raise both feet, and kick her off. The side of her head explodes and she falls to the ground dead. The shot startled me. I turn around to see jake with looking at me, with a smirk. He blows on the handgun, and walks over to me.  
>"Did you really have to do that?" I ask. <em>Oh no…my hostility is taking over once again. <em>  
>"Hey, it was either that, or have your face eaten off." He says. I roll my eyes. "Look out." He says swiftly. I turn and kick whatever's behind me <em>another zombie I suppose. <em>My foot gets jammed in his abdomen. He screams in agony, and I proceed to shoot him in the face. The zombie falls backward, and dies in its own pool of blood. It's arms and legs begin to shake, then it begins to smoke. Jake and I move back, and it's body gets covered in a dark greenish brown substance. Then it's body just stops moving, as if it froze.  
>"What the hell was that all about?" I ask.<br>"I've dealt with them before." Jake says.  
>"What are they?"<br>"Cocoons." Jake says, "And once they hatch, it'll be one hell of a party." I press the scan button on my headset and begin to scan the cocoon. The bar reaches 100% and I send the data to Chris.  
>"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Another person in trouble. This time I believe it's a woman.<br>"What was that?" Jake asks.  
>"Check that house." I say. He sprints to the wooden house, and I follow behind him. He pushes the door open, and I sprint inside. A woman with blonde hair, is pinned to the table, while a zombie tries to eat her face. I run and dropkick the zombie. It's head gets launched off of it's body, and is projected into the flames, where it melts. The rest of it's body, on the other hand melts, and gold and two red boxes appear.<br>"Handgun ammo?" I question. I shrug my shoulders and proceed to pick up the ammo, and reload my handgun.

"Ma'am are you alright?" I ask. She's in tears, and hysterical. Her blue eyes sparkle like diamonds, and her face is as red as roses. _Either the cold, or her tears running down her face._  
>"I thought I was going to die." She says, between breathes. "Who are you?"<br>"I am agent Maya Links of the BSAA, and this is my partner Jake Muller." I say.  
>"The BSAA?"<br>"Yeah. We're a part of the BSAA." Jake says sarcastically. I roll my eyes.  
>"Okay, Ma'am I want you to stay indoor at all times doors and windows. Make sure you stay out of sight." I say firmly.<br>"Okay." She says, still hysterical. "Thank you." I stand up, and my communicator begins to vibrate again. I answer it.  
>"Maya, I see you made it into the town. He says.<br>"Yes and we encountered acid spitting zombies, and..."  
>"And there were cocoons, yes I know." He says.<br>"What should we do now?" I ask.  
>"There's a hospital in the town that has and important blood sample inside, and I need you to retrieve it, and bring it back to me at the end of your mission."<br>"Okay, Links out." I say. The call ends. I put the communicator away, and go back to Jake.  
>"Okay, ma'am, were leaving, and remember to take my advice." I say. She nods rapidly. Jake and I walk out of the house, and close the door behind us.<br>"So what do we do now?" He says.  
>"We need to go to the hospital in this town." I say.<br>"Why?"  
>"Chris wants me to obtain some important blood sample." I say.<br>"Okay, let's go then." We begin to walk away from the house, and up the hill, to the large building with the Red Cross on it.

Chapter 3-3: The Hospital where secrets are Reveled

Location: Winterfog, Siberia's second local town  
>Time: 8:30p.m Eastern Standard Time<br>Mission Objective: Get to the hospital and retrieve the blood sample

As we proceed to the hospital, I keep debating in my head on whether I should mention Albert Wesker to Jake, or if I should jut leave it alone. On one hand, if I tell him, then it will release all of the weight on my chest, but on the other hand, if I don't mention it and somehow erase it from my thoughts, then it will bring us closer together. That idea doesn't sound bad, but I'm going to mention it very subtly just to get it off my chest.  
>"So Jake." I say.<br>"So Maya." He says mockingly.  
>"Um so...you know." It feels like I forgot everything I was going to say, but how do you start a sentence by asking someone about their evil genius parent who went psychotic and tried to destroy the world?<br>"No I don't know." He says, "Maya is there something you're trying to ask me?"  
>"Um, well...yes."<br>"Okay, well spit it out then." He says.  
>"Okay, I...how's you're gun?" I ask trying to block the real question.<br>"How's my gun?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"You went through a struggle just to ask me that?"  
>"Yeah." I lie.<br>"Fine I guess." He says, "But..."  
>"Oh, look the hospital." I say. I trot to the front entrance and Jake follows from behind. I push it open and inside, it's dark and quiet, like a shadowy alley.<br>"Wow, it's dark in here." I say, tensing up. To be honest, I hate the dark. It's only because anything can really sneak up on you, but when it's dark and quiet, it really scares me by a lot. I feel the cold breeze inside. _I guess the generator isn't working._ I say to myself. I turn my flashlight on, and look around for the light switch. I walk slowly, and carefully, making sure I don't make any loud noises. I walk to the counter, and manage to find a box. I open it manage to find switches. _I guess this is the generator. _I flip one switch, and that turns the lights back on. Now that the lights are on, I already see how awful the hospital really is. Trash is everywhere on the floors, and I manage to find blood on the counter. It looks old, and when blood gets old, it tends to turn brown, which disgusts me by just a pinch.  
>"Let there be light." I say.<br>"Very funny." Jake says from behind. I hear something loud fall, almost like metal hitting the pavement.  
>"What was that?!" I exclaim.<br>"I don't know." He says, "But I sure do hope it's not what we faced in the cave." We sprint down the hallway, and take a right at the two paths.

We end up in the kitchen. I take my gun out and aim it inside. Nothing. The lights begin to fall dim. Then it's pitch black.  
>"The lights went out." I say.<br>"No Shit Sherlock." Jake says.  
>"Jake this really isn't the time for you're Jackass comments." I say.<br>"Okay, no need to tense up like a cat." He says. The same sound is made again, but this time I hear it from within the kitchen. I switch my flashlight on and walk in. Nothing. Nothing but trash, and blood, and corpses lying face first on the floor. I shine it on something interesting. I see a zombies face, being eaten by another zombie. Then I shine the light on the mysterious creature. No, not a zombie, but some other B.O.W with a spider like body, and has the symbol of a black widow. It looks at us, and it's eyes are bright, and blue and red at the same time. It begins to hiss, and then it sprays something at us. I block my eyes, and nose, just before it hits me, Although I was surprised. No acidic burning, nothing. Then it charges at us. I manage to spot it's legs, which are riddled with teeth marks, and decomposing skin. It launches it's self towards us, and we move out of the way.  
>"Just run!" I yell. We run into the cafeteria section and through each of the passing tables. I look behind us, and it's gone. I turn back around and immediately get knocked down. It jumps on to me, and it's odor is strong, like sweat and lemons fused together, Jake kicks it off just before it eats my face off.<br>"How the hell did it get here so fast?"  
>"I don't know." I say franticly. I aim my gun at it's face, and pull the trigger. It hits it in the face, but nothing. Then it makes gestures as if it's going to vomit, and then, it spits something out. It's silver and it's projected towards me. I just barely miss the attack, unfortunately, it grazed my arm.<br>"What just happened?" I ask.  
>"I think it spit the bullet back out." Jake says.<br>"NO WAY!" I yell filled with frustration. I turns and sprays us with the same substance once more.  
>"We need to go now!"<br>"But where."  
>"That vent, it's open we could crawl through!" Jake and I rush to the open vent and climb into it. I see it chasing me But there's no way anything could move that fast. I look back again, and it stops. It's back begins to ooze out blood, and it fires something out. The tip of it looks sharp, and it's shaped like a bee's stinger.<br>"JAKE MOVE!" I yell. I tackle him, making us fall out of the vent, and into something wet and cold. _Water probably.  
><em>"Ewe, what is this?"  
>"Water, what else?" He says sarcastically. The creature jumps out of the vent, but doesn't move.<br>"Why is it just standing there?" I ask. _Wait. The smell._ I say in my head. I sniff my hand, and the strong odor has been erased, most likely due to the water.  
>"Jake, it's running on smell." I say.<br>"What, how do you know?"  
>"Because, when it jumped on me, it's odor was the same exact smell of it's fluids, And since the water washed it off, it can't smell us, let alone sense us." I say.<br>"That's why it found us so quickly." He says. I look around the room for something useful. One red barrel and a few other water bottles. The B.O.W begins to make gaging sounds again, then pukes out the fluids, I move closer to the red barrel, While Jake moves away from me. It moves closer to me, and closer to the red barrel  
>"Jake I think I know how we could beat this thing!" I yell.<br>"How."  
>"I'll lure it to that red barrel, and once it gets close enough, I'll shoot it." I say.<br>"Well, it's worth a shot." He says. The B.O.W's back oozes out blood once more, and then the stinger comes out once more. I dodge to the side. It's stinger returns to it's rightful place. Then it makes the gestures again, and sprays it's liquid once more, and I move closer to the red barrel. It dashes towards me. _OKAY, NOW! _I tell myself. I aim my handgun and shoot the red barrel. It explodes, and the B.O.W gets engulfed in flames. It's agonizing squeal sounds like a fork scratching on a ceramic plate. The flames clear up, and it's burned body melts into 2 golden items. Jake picks both of them up, and stashes them away.  
>"Nice going Maya." He praises.<br>"Thanks" I say.

After the encounter with the spider-like B.O.W, we continue on throughout the hospital, now that the lights have completely gone out.  
>"Maya." Jake says.<br>"Yeah."  
>"I know that you weren't asking about my gun." <em>Oh, no. Well, I guess it's time to tell him.<em> I say inmy head.  
>"Yeah, I know." I say.<br>"What were you really trying to tell me?"  
>"Oh, uh...well remember when we were in that ammunition store in the town where we met." I say.<br>"Yeah."  
>"Well, I had mentioned you while I was talking to Chris on my communicator, and he said not to trust you."<br>"Huh...figures." He says.  
>"Why do you say it like that?"<br>"Just because." He says. _I question you in so many ways.  
><em>"Anyway, he...told me not to trust you." Jake sighs.  
>"I knew he could hold a grudge."<br>"What?"  
>"Look Maya, sometimes people hold grudges for things that other people did."<br>"Well, when we were in that hut...he told me that you were..." I pause.  
>"I was what?" He asks.<br>"He told me not to trust you because you were the son of...Albert Wesker." The secrets out, and smoke begins to fill in the hallway. I begin to feel dizzy, and just like that, right after I revealed the secret, I pass out.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Chapter 4-1: Separated and Reunited

Location: Winterfog, Siberia Hospital  
>Time: 10:00P.M Eastern Standard Time<br>Mission Objective: Retrieve blood sample

{Before I begin, I would just like to say that I do not own Resident Evil, or Jake Muller, however I do own Maya Links, Enjoy reading}

_Because...you're the son of...Albert_ Wesker, Is the last thing I said to Jake before we were knocked out. I open my eyes, only to feel the sting of the bright lights from up above. I sit up and look around the room that I'm currently in._ I guess i'm still in the hospital._ I get out of the bed, and suddenly feel different. I look down and only see a white hospital gown on. _OH NO, my weapons, my uniform. they're gone!" _I yell in my head.  
>"Maya." An eerie feminine voice says.<br>"Who was that?"  
>"Oh Maya." She says again.<br>"Me who?" I ask feeling the hostility awaken.  
>"Come on Maya, you should know who I am." She says.<br>"Well, I don't." I say, "So who the hell are you?!" I ask.  
>"You'll find out soon enough." She says, "But right now...it's time for you to die." The door flies open revealing four of the spider-like B.O.W's.<br>"Where's Jake?!" I yell.  
>"Oh, don't worry about him." She says. "You see, the infected are about to operate on him, and well...lets just say once they do, he'll be under my control, and won't recognize you, and once you're dead, he'll be dead." She says evilly. <em>OH NO, JAKE!<em> I yell in my head.  
>"Goodbye now." She clicks off, and now I'm left alone with the four hideous B.O.W's. All four of them make the gagging gestures, and spray out they're tracking liquid. I duck, and the liquid cover each of them. I stand, and move out of the way, just before they impale each other with they're stingers. I reach the door, but unfortunately, it's locked.<br>"Shit." I say. I look around and find an air vent, "perfect." I say. I climb on a table 3 feet from the bed, and climb into it.

As I crawl through the vent, I look to each side to find the operating room, but no luck. I reach the end of the vent, and carefully jump out, landing on my bare feet. I begin to run down the hall way, and end up in the main lobby. Behind the desk, is a security camera. I turn it on and it reveals different cameras, in each of the rooms. I manage to spot a room with Jake lying on a operating table, and 4 of the infected. _They didn't start yet, perfect. _I run down the hall of the right sided, path and through two doors. A dark room, the 4 infected, and Jake on the operating table. I get a glimpse of a syringe, and it makes contact with Jake Muller's skin.  
>"Jake!" I yell." They turn and run towards me. I run sprint towards the and dropkick the first. He falls into all of them, which pushes them back. I grab the second one's arm, and twist it. Then I perform an arm drag. The other two charge towards me. I hurdle over both and spin kick they're heads off of they're bodies. I rush to Jake side.<br>"JAKE WAKE UP!" I yell. He opens his eyes. He looks groggy, like someone just drugged him.  
>"Maya." He says.<br>"Hang on, I'll get you out of here." I grab him arm and hoist it over my shoulders. He stands and the other's trot towards us. I kick the first one and push him into the one trailing behind him. I struggle to rush out of the room with Jake's arm on my shoulders.

I pass down two rooms, and Jake's still as groggy as ever. The zombie noises get louder and louder. I enter a room, and shut the door behind me. I set Jake down, and block the door with a metal table.  
>"Jake, are you okay?" I ask.<br>"I...don't know." He says. "I feel strange."  
>"That's because we injected him with our...special serum." The woman says.<br>"Oh no, not you again." I say in distress.  
>"Oh yes, me again." She says, "you see, we injected him with a serum that bypasses his special antibodies, and goes straight to his organs, although since it was a small amount, it only went straight to his brain. Either way, he's going to die." She says.<br>"NO!" I yell. "FUCK YOU! I'm not letting him die." The dark room gets engulfed in light. I see my clothes, and weapons, and a computer, while I also see Jake's equipment and clothes as-well.  
>"Have a nice day." The woman says. "By the way, he's only got 3 days to live before...well you know." Her voice fades, and I punch the wall in fury, and sadness. My communicator on the table begins to vibrate. I grab it and answer with anger.<br>"WHAT!" I say.  
>"Maya, what's wrong?"<br>"Chris, we're screwed. Jake has been infected and only has 3 days to live, due to this evil lady." I say angrily.  
>"Okay, calm down Maya." He says. "Wait, infected?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"That's not possible because he's got the anti-bodies."<br>"Apparently this Serum bypasses his 'antibodies', and now I don't know what to do." I say.  
>"Okay, I'll see what I can do." He says.<br>"Okay." I say.  
>"Redfield out." He clicks off, and I put my uniform back on. I Lean on the table, where something flashes. I look at it, and above it, is a computer, that turns on. <em>My photo? <em>I read it.  
>"Name: Maya S. Kennedy, Blood type: A, Nationality: CaucasianAmerican, Related to Leon S. Kennedy." I say. Leon S. Kennedy? Who is he? more importantly, Who am I?

Chapter 4-2: Who am I?

Location: Winterfog, Siberia Hospital  
>Time: 4:30a.m Eastern Standard Time<br>Mission Objective: Retrieve Blood sample, and escape hospital

"Leon S. Kennedy?" I question, "Who is he?" I hear Jake's moans and groans. I rush to his side.  
>"Jake, are you okay."<br>"Not really, I feel dizzy." He says, I hoist his arm up and help him to the metal table in the center of the room.  
>"Jake, just lie here and rest." I say.<br>"But..."  
>"No, don't worry, I'll be fine." I say. His eyes look big and dilated. He closes his eyes, and falls asleep quickly. <em>Now what?" <em>I ask myself. I look back at the computer, and walk towards it.  
>"Okay, now let's dig deeper." I mumble to myself. I click on my files, and start reading. "Maya S. Kennedy, born in 1977, along with her twin brother Leon S. Kennedy. On the same date, their was a mix up at the hospital, and Maya went to another family, known as the Links family." I say. <em>No way, my life is not what I thought it was.<em> My communicator begins to vibrate and I answer it.  
>"Maya, I found out how and where you need to go in order to cure Jake." Chris says.<br>"Really, where?" I ask.  
>"They're is a laboratory on another part of Winterfog Siberia, you need to cross the lake in order to get they're." He says. "To get to the lake, you'll need to go east from the town you're in, I'm sending you the coordinates."<br>"Okay, but, Chris." I say, "I need to ask you something."  
>"Go ahead."<br>"Do you happen to know anybody named Leon S. Kennedy?"  
>"Yeah, I had an encounter with him before on my last mission." He says, "Why?"<br>"Well...because apparently I'm related to him." I say.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah, but...I was... sent to the wrong home."  
>"Okay."<br>"Chris, I'm Leon's twin sister."  
>"We'll have to pick this conversation back up later, but the coordinate's have been sent. Redfield out." He says. He clicks off and I put my communicator back. I look at Jake sleeping and just gaze at him. <em>He looks pretty cute when he sleeps, now if only I can sleep.<em> I slide my back down and rest the back of my head on the cold white cabinet. My headset scanner flashes, and the digital arrow shines out of it.

I hear loud bangs at the door. My eye's shoot open, and I scramble to my feet. _Damn it I wasn't supposed to fall asleep! _The door flies open and an ass load of zombies trot in. I grab my submachine gun and pull the trigger. The bullets push the zombies out of the room.  
>"Jake wake up!" I yell. His eyes shoot open and he sits up.<br>"What the hell is going on?" He asks.  
>"No time to explain, grab your weapons." I say. He gets to his feet, and grabs his weapons swiftly. He begins to shoot, as the zombies enter the room. All three of them fall to the ground, dead. I shut the door.<br>"So, what's going on?" He asks.  
>"Oh...well, other than getting the blood sample, we need to go east from the town, and towards a lake."<br>"I thought that after we got the blood sample, that would be it." He says. _He doesn't know. Should I tell him?_ I ask myself.  
>"Well...Chris wants us to go to the lab on another part of Winterfog, Siberia, were a laboratory waits for us to infiltrate." I halfway lie. Well, we're technically infiltrating a lab, and we do need to do something that he assigned. So I'm not a full liar.<br>"Well okay then." He says.  
>"Alright then. Well get dressed." I say. trying not to stare at his bare masculine chest.<p>

As I wait for Jake to come out of the room, I keep wondering how I'm going tell Jake that he's going tom die in 2 days unless we get to that lab and get that cure, and aside from that, telling him about what I just found out about myself, since I already found out that he's Wesker's son.  
>"Are you ready?" I turn and see Jake fully dressed, and ready to kick ass.<br>"Yeah." I answer. "Now, let's see, where would they keep a blood sample?"  
>"The Biohazard Unit."<br>"Jake." I say unhappily.  
>"Well, were else, and we don't really have much of a choice now do we." He says.<br>"Good point."  
>"Now lets go back to the main lobby." He says.<br>"Okay." We trot down the hall, which goes straight back to the main lobby.

We enter the lobby.  
>"Check the directory." Jake says.<br>"Okay." I go behind the desk, and turn the computer on. Once it's on, it shows me the page with the security camera's. I go to the second page, and it shows me the directory map. "Okay, it says that the Biohazard unit is on the second floor, room 5b." I say.  
>"Okay lets go." Jake says.<br>"Not so fast." The female voice says. "You still need to play with my pets." She says. The spider B.O.W's come from everywhere, until were surrounded by at least ten of them.  
>"Play nice now." The woman says. I feel my anger rising, everything inside me feels like it's boiling, even my anxiety.<br>"That bitch is dead." I say. I turn my attention to the B.O.W's. They begin to spray the liquids, and swiftly move out of the way. They come charging towards us.  
>"UPSTAIRS!" Jake yells. We dash up the stairs, trying to avoid the B.O.W's as much as possible.<br>"Jake, look!" I yell. Up ahead a three red barrels, and a bucket full of ideas on how to kill these things.  
>"Good, now we can blow these things up." He says, I dash faster ahead to reach the barrels. Now behind the barrels, I roll them down the hall, missing Jake, but successfully hitting the B.O.W's. I grab my handgun, and shoot all three barrels, causing a fiery blaze of death.<br>"Damn." I say.  
>"Yeah, damn is right." Jake adds.<br>"Alright lets go." I say.  
>"We're already here, see." He says. I look up and see 5b. <em>Oh my god I'm stupid.<br>"_Oh, I knew that." I say.  
>"Are you alright, you seem a bit...distant."<br>"No, I'm fine." I say. I open the door, and immediately get knocked off of my feet. I push the zombies face away, and kick it off, while Jake snaps it's neck. He lowers his hand to help me up. Normally I'd take his hand, but not this time. I brush it away, and stand up.  
>"Thanks." I say, dusting the front of my vest off.<br>"Are you sure you're okay."  
>"Yeah, just...annoyed." I say. "I can't wait until this whole mission is over."<br>"Yeah, I agree." He says. He walks into the room first, while I stay behind, and vigilant. I aim my gun left, and then right, checking each side.  
>"I think I see it." Jake says.<br>"Good." I say.  
>"Engaging lock system." A voice says. I turn and see red lasers guarding the metal door. A thick white gas begins to spread in the room.<br>"Cover your face!" I yell. I guard my face using my red scarf.  
>"Hahaha." The woman laughs. "Did you really think it was that easy?"<br>"Kind of." I say.  
>"Well that's were you're wrong." She says. "I know about what you're going to do, and let me tell you something Ms. Kennedy, and Mr. Wesker." She says.<br>"Don't ever call me by that last name." Jake says angrily.  
>"Jake." I say, trying to calm him down.<br>"Anyway, you'll die before you even get there Muller. Enjoy you're last two day's on earth, so have a nice life." She says. The room begins to fill up with thicker white smoke, until I can barely see.  
>"Find the vent." I say through my scarf.<br>"Okay." Jake says. I look around the room, but the smoke is so thick I can barely make out what's in front of us.  
>"I think I found it!: He yells. I touch everything until I end up touching an arm. A very masculine arm.<br>"Jake, is that you?" I ask.  
>"Yeah." He says. His arm begins to rise. "Okay come on." He says. I try to climb on what ever he climbed on {most likely a table.} and we escape the room.<p>

Once we are finally outside of the room, I stare at Jake wondering why he made that outburst earlier.  
>"You got the blood sample?" I ask. He pulls it out of his pocket.<br>"Does this answer your question." He says.  
>"Great." I say. "Uh, so what was that all about back in there, about Wesker?"<br>"I...don't want to talk about it right now."  
>"But I do." I say.<br>"Come on Maya, didn't you say that you wanted to do this so we could finally be done with our mission?" Jake asks. "And what was that lady talking about, what does she mean I'm going to die in two days?"  
>"Well, you see, one of the infected injected you with a serum, and if we don't get to that lab, you could die."<br>"You got to be fucking kidding me." He says.  
>"I'm not." I say.<br>"Well I guess we have no choice but to hurry up, and get to that cure." He says,  
>"Agreed."<p>

Chapter 4-3: Exiting the Hospital

Location: Winterfog, Siberia Hospital  
>Time: 5:50a.m<br>Mission Objective: Escape Hospital and go east

Jake and I make our way back to the main lobby in silence. I know, I should've told him about what was really going on, but how was I supposed to say 'Jake you're going to die two days from now?'  
>"Jake...if you're mad, it's okay, I understand why." I say.<br>"I'm not mad, but I'm just annoyed." He says.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah, besides, I guess it gives us more to do in this place." _What a relief._ I say to myself. I'm glad he isn't mad, I couldn't bare the guilt, and if theirs one feeling I hate more than any feeling, other than sadness and embarrassment, it's guilt.  
>"Aw, I wanted to see an argument from you two." The lady says. "Oh well, I guess seeing Wesker. Jr die painfully is equally good." She says.<br>"I told you not to call me that!" Jake says, enraged, and through gritted teeth.  
>"Ooh, I'm scared now." She says.<br>"Jake...calm down, we'll get that bitch soon enough." I say.  
>"But not soon enough." She says. I roll my eyes. We approach the door, but as soon as I press my hand on it, an alarm goes off, and the room begins to flash red.<br>"Oh, leaving so soon?" She asks. "Please stay, and...play with my puppies." I turn around, and 4 large white huskies {same one's from before} appear in the room, drooling blood, and glaring us down with there bloodshot eyes. "Have a nice time."  
>"Bitch." I say. "When I finally get my hands on her."<br>"Now who needs to calm down?" He mock.  
>"You hush." I redirect my attention to the dogs, as one begins to charge towards me. I grab the revolver and shoot it in the head. The bullet pushes it back, and kills it instantly. Jake on the other hand, takes care of the others easily. He kicks the first two away, and snaps the third one's neck. The other two get up, and zoom towards him. I shoot the left one in the back of it's skull, while Jake kicks, then stomps onto it's head, causing it to burst like a balloon.<br>"Damn Jake." I say.  
>"Eh." I approach the door once more, and this time it opens.<br>"Huh, I guess she gave up." I say, as we step outside into the cold, snowy wind.  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The loud feminine screech, of a woman could be heard all the way from the first town where I met Jake. I look around, nothing until I see a woman with blonde hair scrambling, and stumble to the ground. The thin lady wearing a long sleeve red shirt, and jeans gets pinned to the ground by some green B.O.W. The creature looks green with scaly, greasing looking skin. I grab the sub machine gun and shoot it off of her. It looks at us with its wide green snake eyes. It begins to hiss at us then leaps towards us. Jake raises his gun and shoots its snake like head, which leave a whole, and green liquid, oozing from it. It looks up, this time I kick it in the side of its face, then raise my foot and stomp on its head with all of my strength. Afterwards, I wipe the blood off of the bottom of my shoe by scraping it on the hard Ice and snow.<br>"Ma'am, go home, you'll be safe their." I say. She shakes her head, and scrambles into the near by house.  
>"Alright lets go." Jake says.<br>"Wait." I say. I press the analyze button on my headset, and the blue digital light engulfs the dead B.O.W, and it's green blood.  
>"So what did you see on you're files anyway?" Jake asks.<br>"Well, I saw the blood analysis that was similar to a man named Leon S. Kennedy." I say. After the analysis is complete, I turn to Jake.  
>"Okay, east it is." I say. Jake nods his head, and we begin to follow the digital arrow. <em>This mission just keeps getting better and better, and now I find out that I'm related to someone I don't even know, wow. <em>I think to myself. How will we get out of this mess?

End of part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Chapter 5-1: Eastward B.O.W's

Location: Winterfog, Siberia  
>Time: 7:00a.m Easter Standard Time<br>Mission Objective: Get through the route alive

{Just so everybody knows, I do not own Resident Evil or Jake Muller, but I do own Maya Links/Maya }

It's been a few hours since we left the town where we encountered more strange B.O.W's, and more bizarre activities, such as getting knocked out in a semi-run down hospital, and not to mention Jake getting injected with some sort of serum, But what really caught my attention while we were there was my DNA that matches another man named Leon's DNA. It's not like I've met him before, I've heard the name however. I remember, one time I heard the name was when I was still training at the BSAA training base. We were doing push-ups and I remember Chris mentioning a man that he had an encounter with in China, and his name was...  
>"Leon." I say out loud.<br>"Hmm, what was that?" Jake says.  
>"Oh, I kept thinking about that man. Leon." I say.<br>"What about him?" Jake asks.  
>"Jake, have you ever met him?"<br>"Um...yeah actually, back in China, he helped me and Sherry with the B.O.W that was chasing us." He says.  
>"Oh." I say disappointedly. I was hoping he knew him a bit more, but I guess I'll just have to dig deeper.<br>"Hey, why so disappointed?"  
>"I was hoping you knew more about him." I say.<br>"Well, I don't." He says. "But, hey you'll meet him eventually." _Okay, why so supportive now?  
><em>"Wow, that's a first." I say.  
>"What?"<br>"You...being all...supportive." I say.  
>"What, a guy can't be supportive."<br>"No, it's different with you, you're usually a jackass, but today you're not, what's up?"  
>"Hey I can be a Jackass, it's just...different today." He says. I chuckle. My smile fades, and a straight face forms. Jake's probably right, but I really hope it's not another disappointment.<p>

About 20 minutes have passed, and we continue to walk through the eastern route, quietly. I put the thought of what my brother looks and acts like aside, and focus on Jakes situation. I don't want to even ask myself this question, but what if We don't get to this lab in time? What if Jake dies during the journey, and I'll be on my own. I don't even know if I can get through this mission alone, when I'm with Jake, it feels like a stress reliever right next to me. All the times throughout this mission, he's saved my ass, and if I don't save his...I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself, knowing that I failed someone else. The wind begins to pick up, and the cold temperature feels like it just dropped by at least 10 degrees Fahrenheit. _Great, now it's even colder than before! _Everything going on begins to frustrate me, between Jakes situation, and the cold, and my real birth history, It's just more than I can actually take. I begin to hear growling.  
>"Hey...did you hear that?" I ask. Jake looks around.<br>"The wind?"  
>"No dumbass, I mean, like...growling." I say.<br>"No, but if it's those dogs then..." Jake pulls out his handgun and fires it in the air. "That will scare them off." He says. I begin to tense up. For my own safety, I take my handgun out as well. I begin to hear more and more growling.  
>"Okay, that time I know I heard it." I say.<br>"Wait, that should have scared them off." He says.  
>"Jake wait, those aren't growling sounds of a dog." I say. I look over, and see something white, like the snow. I begins to charge at us.<br>"JAKE, RUN!" I yell. Jake runs and I trail behind, but sprint faster. I look back, and the beast gains on us with incredible speed.  
>"WHAT IS IT?"<br>"ALBINO TIGER, NO WONDER WHY I DIDN'T RECOGNIZE IT!" I yell. "HOWEVER, I WAS RIGHT!"  
>"ABOUT WHAT!"<br>"ABOUT IT NOT BEING A DOG!"  
>"YEAH, BUT THAT'S A BIG CAT!" He yells. I look behind and It gets closer and closer. <em>Oh Shit, it's gonna jump! <em>I get closer to Jake, and grab him, dragging him to the ground, just as it jumps over us.  
>"How did you know?" Jake asks.<br>"Animal instinct." I say. I help him up, and the White, blood dripping tiger glares at us, with it's beady light red eyes. It roars, and exposes a big red eyes in its mouth, giving me the perfect target, and weak spot. I aim my Handgun at it's gaping mouth, and shoot it. The bullets successfully hit the bare eye, and the beast gets stunned. It lies stiff on the floor, and I walk over to it, and finish it off by stabbing it in the eye. It reduces to a medium sized white jewel. I pick it up, and examine what it is.  
>"I think this is alexandrite." I say.<br>"We could sell it and get money basically." Jake says.  
>"Yeah, Or..." I say. I wonder. I stash it away in my pack, but suddenly, more growling. Then two more White Siberian Tigers pop out. Both of them gallop towards us, and cross their own paths, jumping to try and successfully bite our necks. I bend backwards, putting all of my flexibility to the test. I proceed to finish it by grabbing its neck with my legs, and snapping it. Jake on the other hand has both hands around it's mouth, trying to open it's mouth. Finally, he shoots the eye and I finish it off by stabbing it.<br>"When did you get so flexible?" Jake asks.  
>"I took gymnastics." I confess.<br>"Nice." A roar behind us, startles me, and I turn to see at least three Tigers, but all of them are orange and black like most tigers.  
>"It's time to put you're gymnast skills to the test." Jake says, "RUN!" We dart away only to have all three pursue us. <em>Okay, Maya, it's time for those gymnast skills to pay off.<em> I begin to dart up a large Icy hill, and leap off, and onto the middle tigers back. I take my handgun, and shoot it in the back of it's head. I stand and gracefully leap off. In the process, I perform one successful flip, and gracefully land on my feet. I quickly catch up to Jake.  
>"What did you think of that?" I say, while panting.<br>"Eh...I've seen better." Jake says.  
>"Oh really." I say. I stop, and look behind. Both tigers catch up. I wait, and wait and wait, until their close enough. "NOW!" I say. I leap, and perform a successful no hand backflip, and land on the tigers back. I take my revolver and shoot it in the back of it's head. It falls and I land on my hands, and push myself forward. I pick up speed once more, and approach Jake once more.<br>"And how about that?"  
>"Tch...whatever." I say. I grab his arm, and drag him to the ground. I jump off of him, and use my sub machine gun to finish off the last tiger. The beast falls, and I land on my feet, and almost stumble onto my knee's. I turn to Jake and bow.<br>"Whatever." He says, knowing that I just blew his mind away.  
>"Thank you for you're honest opinion." I say sarcastically.<p>

10 minutes have passed, and we end up, further away from the last town we were in. _Who knew all those gymnast skills would eventually pay off, and who knew it took so much out of you. _I think to myself. My heart races, and with ever breath I take, a cough rises roars out of me.  
>"You okay?" Jake asks.<br>"Yeah, just a lot of jumping and flipping and running." I say between breaths.  
>"Well, hey, we made it." He says, "At least I think we did." We approach the edge of this platform, and look down to see a long steep, way down.<br>"I guess we'll have to slide down." I suggest.  
>"Are you crazy." I give him a look.<br>"Well you got a better idea?" I ask. He looks down.  
>"No." He mumbles.<br>"Well it's worth a shot then." I move back, then run, and jump, land on my ass and sliding down. The wind in my face and hair makes me feel like I'm flying. It actually makes me feel like my old self, young, free and happy, but everything changes, and when you think you have the best life in the world, every thing around you turns against you. I open my eyes, and see the blue lake of Siberia. Once I finally reach the ground, I stand up, and stop myself from sliding into the cold lake. I look back, and see Jake do the same, but in the process, he rubs his backside.  
>"Next time you want to slide, make sure it's not cold enough to make you're ass freeze. I giggle.<br>"What do you want me to do?" I ask, "Kiss it." He gives me a look, suggesting that I do.  
>"Yeah right." He says. Now that my 5 minute slide of happiness is over, it's time to get back to the main task at hand. "Hey Maya, look." He says pointing at a boat.<br>"Hell yeah." I say. I trot over to the brown boat with a motor in the back, and get in. Jake hops in and starts the boat up, and with that, the boat takes us far away from the platform.

Chapter 5-2: Killer Whales

Location: Winterfog, Siberian Lake  
>Time: 9:50a.m<br>Mission Objective: Cross the lake, and survive the Killer Whale Attacks

Jake continues to navigate the boat through the Icy lake of Winterfog, Siberia, while I sit at the front of the boat watching closely and carefully at my surroundings, and letting the brisk wind blow in my face. Even though it's cold, and makes my ears numb, it feels a little good. I look back and see Jake clutching his head. I stand and go to his side.  
>"Hey, you okay?" I ask resting my hand on his shoulder.<br>"Yeah, just a little headache." He says, while wincing it out, making me cringe a little.  
>"Here, why don't you just lie down in the boat, I'll steer." I say.<br>"But what if something happens, and..."  
>"It's okay, I'll watch over both of us." I say. "Beside, it must be a side effect from the serum."<br>"Well...okay then, be careful." He says, and he falls asleep quickly, leaving me to look out and shoot for both now.

So far, nothing for the past hour, it's now 10:50a.m and not even one sign of B.O.W activity. I continue to steer the boat using the handle on the back, and watch Jake as he sleeps soundly. _I wonder the side effects subsided yet?_ I ask myself. I keep trying to stay awake, but my eyelids feel heavy, and I never knew how much I loved to sleep until now. When I was a teenager, I would wake up, and not want t get up, so I'd just lay in the bed listening to music until about 10:50a.m, and then I'd make myself get up, even if I didn't want to.  
>"Oh my god, I could really use a bed right now." I say to myself. I lean over and rest my hand on Jakes forehead. <em>Oh no, he's got a fever. <em>Great, the side effects gave him a fever, and I don't know what to do, I don't have any ice, and h needs to stay warm, that jacket, scarf and gloves won't be enough. I take my coat off and wrap it around Jake.  
>"He owes me big time to make me strip my coat off in the cold." I say to myself. I grab the handle, and continue to steer the boat. The only thing I had underneath my coat was a black long sleeve sweater, and I'm still freezing my ass off.<br>"When I get out of Siberia, I'm relaxing at in a sauna." I say to myself, while shivering unconditionally. My teeth chatter, and my fingers underneath the wool gloves begin to get numb, and start to hurt. My communicator begins to vibrate once more. I take it out of my pocket and answer.  
>"Yes Chris." I say.<br>"Who is this Chris?" Oh no, not this bitch.  
>"Oh no, not you." I say.<br>"Oh I just wanted to make sure that you had fun playing with my pet tigers." She says.  
>"Well they're dead." I say insensitively.<br>"Well...that's too bad." She says, "But I have another surprise for you." Something crashes into the boat and knocks me onto the sleeping Jake. I get up, and see two gigantic Killer Whales behind the boat.  
>"You sick bitch." I say.<br>"Have fun playing." She says. _Great, just fucking great. Jake's asleep, and I got two Whales on my tale._ I grab the lever and the boat accelerates forwards. I look back two see the whales catching up to me, and then they dive back down into the water. I look straight ahead, and see a large drifting iceberg up ahead. I turn the boat and just miss it. The Whales come back, and this time they end up in front of the boat. Both begin to shift towards the boat in hope of trying to smash into me. I keep my hand on the lever, and it increases speed. I turn and see both whales with wide open mouths exposing there red, mangled tongues. I grab the sub-machine and shoot the left one's tongue first. The eardrum bursting shriek is expelled, and the second whale closes it's mouth just before I can shoot it. I reload my gun, and continue to steer forward. My communicator begins to vibrate, and I answer it, in no mood to talk.  
>"What!" I say.<br>"Maya, what's going on?!" Chris asks.  
>"Oh nothing, except for being chased by two gigantic Killer Whales." I say impatiently.<br>"Wait Killer Whales?"  
>"Chris, I really can't talk right now." I say, "I'll get back with you later."<br>"Wait Ma..." I hang up, and return the communicator back to my pocket. I look back and it seems that the Whales have disappeared once again. I look side to side and there's nothing but far away Icebergs. I then look straight ahead and see the whales in front of the boat now, charging at full speed. I let go of the lever, and Take my sub-machine gun out. I stand up, and begin to shoot both of the whales in face. The two start reacting to the pain of the bullets after the 15th shot. They expose both tongues. _Wait the grenades._ I pull the hand grenades out and bite off the pins, and throw them into both of they're mouths. I duck and cover Jake, as the explosion, makes a wave, pushing the boat and everything else back with great force.

I stand and see the remains of the ladies so called, "Pets" Jake continues to sleep, looking comfortable, and calm. _What am I going to do with you Muller._ I pull the lever, and the boat continues to accelerate forward.

Chapter 5-3: The Lab Exterior

Location: Winterfog Siberia lab exterior  
>Time: 8:00p.m Eastern Standard Time<br>Mission Objective: Enter the Lab

_"Jake it's going to be okay, Jake, Jake wake up! We'll get through this alive please wake up." _I must be dreaming, wait, I'm not supposed to be dreaming. I open eyes quickly and scan the area.  
>"Was I asleep for that long?" I ask myself. I look at Jake who is still calmly sleeping, and I stand up to stretch. My communicator begins to vibrate, so I answer it.<br>"Chris." I say.  
>"Yes it's me." He says, "Now, what was going on?"<br>"Well, we were attacked by two Killer Whale B.O.W's, but I had to face them alone."  
>"Why?"<br>"Well, remember that serum that was injected into Jake?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Well, I'm guessing that one of the side effects was an extreme headache, and or a fever, because he was burning up."  
>"I see." Chris says, "How is he now?"<br>"Well he's been asleep for a few hours, but I think he's fine."  
>"Good, are you anywhere near the lab?" I look around, but in front of me, is what looks like a steel wall on a rocky little platform.<br>"Yeah, we must be in the exterior of the lab."  
>"Well hurry up, there's not much time left." Chris says.<br>"Right, I'll get back with you later." I say, "Links out." The call ends, and I crouch down next to Jake. I press my palm on his forehead. No warm feeling. "Jake, wake up." His eyelids begin to move, and they open, revealing those blue eyes.  
>"Woah, did I sleep for that long? He asks. I smirk.<br>"Yup, you didn't miss much though." I say.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah, I mean, other than encountering Killer Whales, you really didn't miss anything."  
>"Wait, Killer Whales?"<br>"Yeah, but I took care of them quickly, with out a sweat." I lie arrogantly.  
>"Well, where are we now?" He asks.<br>"I'm guessing the lab exterior." I say.  
>"Well, I guess it's my turn to steer the boat." He says. He looks down, and around his chest. "Why am I wearing you're coat?"<br>"Because you looked cold, and I was being generous." He takes it off and hands it back to me.  
>"Hear, thanks, but you must be freezing."<br>"Thanks." I say. I take my coat back, and put it back on. Jakes lingering scent, remains on the coat, which makes me feel...safe.  
>"So how are you feeling?"<br>"Pretty good I guess." He says.  
>"Any signs of pain?"<br>"Nope, that nap really hit the spot." Jake says. The boat begins to move once more, and goes around the Lab's exterior.

We hop out of the boat, and in front of us, the largest lab that I've ever seen. We quietly enter through and approach the large metal double doors. I try to open it, but nothing.  
>"Well, well, well, Jake Wesker, and Maya S. Kennedy." The woman says.<br>"You, were are you?" I say, "Show yourself!" I demand.  
>"Oh, no it would ruin the surprise, you know that Mr. Wesker only has until sunrise right?" She says. <em>She's right, but I never knew that it was so dire.<br>_"Yeah, but he will survive."  
>"Oh really." She says, "But...not any time soon." I begin to hear the groans of zombies, same old blood gargling sounds of zombies from both sides of the lab exterior, except, these zombies aren't like the others.<br>"Those are the J'avo's that I was talking about." Jake says.  
>"Have a nice time." The lady says. I reload my handgun, and charge at the first one wielding a sword. I put my gun away. He swings the sword, and I bend backwards, using all of my flexibility and just miss the attack. I pull my legs up, and lift the J'avo by his underarms, and slam him to the ground on top of his head.<br>"What did you think of that?" I ask Jake.  
>"Nice, but can you do this?" He runs to the wall and does two steps then a flip off of it and onto a J'avo's shoulder, he then twirls around and takes it down using his legs.<br>"Wall jump into a head scissor takedown, nice." I say, "But can you do this." I run and slide right under a J'avo, I put in a head scissor from behind, and pull it down, breaking it's whole skull.  
>"Inverted headscissor takedown, awesome." Jake says. I pick up the handgun ammo, that appeared after I killed it, and another box of submachine gun ammo. I pull my gun back out and begin shooting at the remaining J'avo, the bullets just break their masks, but every time the bullets hit them, a part of their head regenerates.<br>"Hey what's going on?"  
>"It's better to use melee on them, stun him, and do it." Jake says.<br>"Alright." I say. I shoot him in the head, and he recoils. I run towards him and do a dropkick that knocks him off his feet. I walk towards him, and finish it, by stomping on his head. I look back at Jake who finishes the last two off. _He seems fine if he can do a wall jump, and a headscissor takedown, but I wonder, is he even affected by this whole situation, I mean, I would think that he would be a little bit devastated. _He looks back at me once he has collected the skill points money, and ammo. I hear a loud click, and I rush over to the door.  
>"I think it's unlocked, come on." I say. I push the door open and we finally enter the lab.<p>

The Inside of the lab is different from what I thought it looked like. I mean, I knew it would be made out of metal, but in front are metal stairs. Echoing in the room are claps, very light, and slow claps. I look up, and see her. A lady with pale skin, wearing a blue pantsuit.  
>"Well, well, well. You finally decided to show up." The lady says.<br>"Who are you?!" I ask, aiming my gun at her filled with all typed of emotions, but my main emotion, is rage.  
>"The name's Casey, Casey Wesker." She says evilly. Wesker, oh no, then that would mean.<br>"Wait, you're my mother?" Jake asks.  
>"Of course I am, You see, I married you're father for...my own reasons, not just for his looks." She says, "I married him for, money, his possessions, but mainly to get closer to umbrella."<br>"Umbrella." I say.  
>"Why are you doing this?!" Jake asks sounding outraged.<br>"You should know by now." She says, "World-domination." She snaps her fingers, and I get pulled away.  
>"JAKE!" I yell. He gets pulled away by the same J'avo. I break free and charge to him and the J'avo. I fight them off of him, but something cold, hits me, and I fall to the ground unconscious. <em>No, not now, I need to get that cure.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Chapter 6-1: Saving Jake

Location: Winterfog, Siberian Lab  
>Time: 11:30p.m Eastern Standard Time<br>Mission Objective: Rescue Jake

_"It's going to be okay Maya." Jake says.  
>"Jake just pull through, we can do this." I say, and with that, he shut's his eyes, forever. <em>I open my eyes, and quickly sit up. _Oh, not again._ Just like before, I end up in a bed, in some cozy little room, although I'm not one for sleeping in a room with walls made of metal. I sit up, and stand up.  
>"Well, at least they didn't take my clothes this time." I say to myself.<br>"But we did take your weapons." Casey says.  
>"Oh, I was hoping that you died already."<br>"Very funny, although, I wouldn't be joking right now."  
>"Why?" I ask, "What, you're gonna to kill me, go ahead, do it, as long as Jake's okay."<br>"But he won't be, and I really don't care what I do with you anymore." She says. My door fly's open, four J'avo wearing white lab coats run in carrying knives, and stun guns.  
>"Where's Jake?!"<br>"Oh, were injecting him with the last of the serum." She says. "It's all over." She says.  
>"No...No...it's not." I spin kick the J'avo in front of me, and grab his stun gun, leaving the others to chase me, while I quickly scurry out of the room like a roach. I run down the hall and begin to approach a metal door. I pick up me speed, and open it, and close it behind me.<br>"What room am I in now?" I ask myself. I look around. A luminous light, brightens the room, so bright that I squint a little. "What is this place?" I walk towards the balcony, and look down, where I catch 4 J'avo surrounding... "JAKE!" I yell. They look, back, and I jump down. I see the one with the needle. I quickly grab my gun, and shoot his hand. The bullet connects with the syringe and the fluids spill onto the metal tiles. They run towards me, and I stay in my position. Until they get close enough, I attack. With every kick, and punch connecting with they're skin, I focus on why I'm doing it, leaving my pity at the door. I grab one J'avo's arm, and break it off, hitting hi with it. I get restrained. One gets ready to stab me. _Don't...give...up! _I tell myself. I kick his stomach, then break free from the J'avo's grasp. I electrocute the J'avo behind me, the stab the stun gun through the other J'avo's eye. I stand up, and blow away the smoke from the stun gun.  
>"Die you son of a bitches." I say.<p>

"Oh, what happened?" Jake asks.  
>"We were separated again, and well, I took care of the J'avo." I say.<br>"Nice." He says. I begin to hear more sounds coming from behind.  
>"Get up, they're coming, we need to move now!" I exclaim. I help him off the table, and we rush out of the room. Now reunited with Jake, we keep running through the halls, doing as mush as we can to escape the J'avo's grasp. We turn left, and the right, and finally end up at another door. I open it, and it's nothing but a chair, and other lab equipment. As soon as Jake enters, I shut the door, and push a Metal cart in front of it, blocking it.<br>"Okay, so let me get this straight, you're mother is trying to kill us, but mainly you." I say.  
>"Yep." Jake says.<br>"Why?"  
>"You heard that psychotic bitch, she wants world domination, but with me, there's more to it than that."<br>"Okay Jake, I want you to start from the beginning and tell me everything, Now!" I demand. He sighs.  
>"Fine, if you want to know then I'll tell you." He says, "My father was Albert Wesker, and I never really got to know who he was, or who my mother was. When I was a mercenary back in eastern Europe, I met up with Sherry Birkin after I had injected myself with the neo-umbrella piece of shit. There were no effects, but that was because of my 'superpowers.' We were captured and after 6 months of experiments, we escaped. They told me all these things about him, how maniacal and cynical he was, and...how he tried to destroy the world. I then learned from Chris Redfield, you're boss, that he was the one who killed him." Jake punches the wall in rage. "It doesn't matter now, I don't care about him, he was never there, and neither was my mother, I don't care what happened to him, and I don't care what happens to her. All I know is, when and if I die, no one in the world will give a damn, not you, not Chris, not Mrs. Wesker, not even Sherry, no one!" He says bitterly, leaning against the wall. I don't even know what to say at this point, I try to think of a way to calm him down, but I understand him. I walk to him.<br>"I understand, and I guess we're really not that different." I say subtly. "Look Jake, at least you finally got to see who you're Mother was, I didn't get that opportunity. And Jake, don't ever say that no one care's if you die, because I have fought for you, I am not going to let you die, not now damn it. Fuck Chris, fuck everybody, this is about us, mainly you, I can't let you die, and I..." I don't know what, but something comes over me where I press my lips against Jakes, and kiss him softly. I pull away slowly, and gently. He stares into my eyes, and I stare into his. This time he kisses me, but harder, and I kiss him back.

We let go and stare into each other's eyes.  
>"Well, you finally warmed up to me huh." Jake says.<br>"Oh, you're always my number one Jackass." I say. He laughs, but then the Joy stops when Jake clutches his head, and winces in pain. "Jake, what's wrong?"  
>"Oh my god, I think it's he side effect." He says through the pain.<br>"No, just hang in there." I say. _Please, just please let Jake live, and I'll die instead God._

Chapter 6-2: The Antidote

Location: Winterfog, Siberian Lab  
>Time: 12:00a.m<br>Location: Cure Jake

My communicator begins to vibrate, so I answer it.  
>"Chris is that you?"<br>"Yeah, are you in the lab?"  
>"Yes we are, but the side effects of the serum are coming back, it's now or never." I say.<br>"What room are you in?" He asks.  
>"The experimenting room." I say.<br>"Okay, this is what you need to..." The signal cuts off, and now the only thing I hear, is static. I take the communicator away from my ear.  
>"Dammit." I say. I look for something that may help us. Nothing, only jars of different solutions, and chemicals. I reunite with Jake back at the chair, where he lies and rests uncomfortably.<br>"What...did he say?" He asks.  
>"I don't know, the signal was lost for some reason." I say. I look up and see some sort of needle connected to the chair. Jake opens his eyes, and looks at me.<br>"Maya..." He says.  
>"Yes." I say.<br>"Look...there's a...computer behind you." He says. I turn around. _He's right._ I go to it and press the first button I see. It's light shines, and on the screen, it reveals a body, but something else.  
>"I think...you should...turn this thing on." He says very weakly.<br>"But..."  
>"Just...do it...it's worth a shot." He says.<br>"Okay." I say. I press the button, and turn to see the needle, going into Jake. I look at the computer screen once again, and it looks like the needle is sucking something out, but what? Jake's sounds of pain, make my ears twitch. _I don't get it, what's going on? _I look at the needle, and it comes out clean, and Jake begins to rest in the Chair.  
>"Jake, are you Okay." He sits up, and looks at me.<br>"Yeah, look." He says. He points at the computer, and I look back. It reads, '0 virus detected, operation complete.' _Wait was...was the chair the cure all along?_ My emotions are mixed at this point. I'm 95% relieved, 80% confused, 75% happy, and surprisingly 0% mad. I embrace Jake, and keep him there. _Thank god that Jake is cured._

We exit the room, and begin walking down the hallway in silence, until Jake starts a conversation.  
>"So...how come you kissed me back there anyway?" He asks.<br>"It's kinda complicated to explain but...I'll tell you. I lost focus on the minor things like my boss, and people that you know when you said no one would care if you lived or died, because that's not true. And well...Just know that you have someone who cares for you, and will do everything to make sure that you stay alive." I say. He looks at me, and then rubs his eyes.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing, it's just...is this the same person from before?" He asks. I smirk.  
>"I guess I changed." I say.<br>"Oh shit their back." Jake says.  
>"The J'avo?"<br>"Yeah, quick, hide in here." He says, he opens the door on the side, and we hide, in the dark until they go by. _Throughout all the drama, I totally forgot that I didn't have my weapons. _  
>"Are they gone?" I whisper.<br>"Yeah." He says.  
>"Uhh, where are we anyway?" I ask. The lights come on, and on the table, are...<br>"Our weapons." Jake says.  
>"Nice." I say.<p>

After obtaining, and equipping ourselves with the weapons, I check the signal. _Great the signal is back. _I begin to signal Chris to get back in touch with him.  
>"Maya." He says.<br>"Chris, okay, Jake has been cured, and I need you to send a helicopter here." I say, "you know how to get here?"  
>"Yeah, I got you two marked on the map." He says.<br>"Good. I'll see you in a little while then." I say.  
>"Okay then, Redfield out." <em>I can't believe it, but this mission is almost over. <em>  
>"I have a question for you Maya." Jake says.<br>"What is it?" I ask.  
>"What are you going to do when this is all over?"<br>"Well, I need to find out who Leon S. Kennedy is." I say. Jake rolls his eyes.  
>"What?" I ask.<br>"Well, I was thinking." Jake says.  
>"What is it?" I ask, "What were you going to do?"<br>"We should work together more often, so I was thinking, that we start our own movement, to stop the virus." A movement, to stop the virus. My ears are still taking in the information.  
>"We need more people in order to do this." I say.<br>"I know, but, what do you say." Jake says. He holds out his hand, expecting me to shake it.  
>"Jake I don't know, there's still things I need to do, and learn while I'm still with the BSAA, but..."<br>"Are you saying no." He says. I nod.  
>"I'm sorry, but, here..." I say, I write down my number on a piece of paper, and hand it to him. "That way, you'll be able to keep in touch." I say. He takes it, but with a displeasing attitude. <em>Sorry Jake, but until I learn more, and get stronger, I have to say no.<em>

Chapter 6-3: The Final Fight

Location: Winterfog, Siberian Lab  
>Time: 5:00a.m<br>Mission Objective: Defeat Casey Wesker

After what I would say, the most complicated conversation I've ever had to have with Jake, we continue down the hallway in silence. I mean, on one hand I did kiss Jake and that should mean something, but on the other hand, I need to find out who Leon S. Kennedy is, and I'm only a recruit, I still have more to learn about myself, and about this whole virus. And besides, I know we'll see each other again.  
>"Maya, I'm okay if you don't want to go with me, but just remember me." He says. I snap out of my thoughts.<br>"Sure Jake." I say with a smile.

We approach the door, and open it cautiously. Inside is bright and blinding. That could just be the light bouncing off the Metal.  
>"So my little plan failed." Casey Wesker says.<br>"Yeah, it did, now show yourself so we can settle all of this already." She walks in but looking quite confident in herself.  
>"Don't forget Ms. Kennedy, and Wesker Jr., I'm a Wesker." She says demonically. Her body begins to mutate. Needle like legs begin to grow out of her back, and Blood begins to leak onto the floor staining the metal. Eyes begin to form on the front of her knees, and with that, she goes from being a human, to being a spider-like mutation. I get my sub-machine gun out and run towards it shooting it in it's kneecap eye's, making the front legs fall. Jake gets ahead of me, and punches it directly in the face.<br>"FUCK OFF, YEAH YOU LIKE THAT YOU BITCH, WELL HAVE SOME MORE!" He yells in rage. I begin to see some sort of stinger appear from out of it's back.  
>"JAKE WATCH OUT!" I yell. He jumps off, just missing the attack. <em>Time to put my gymnastics to good use again. <em>I run to the wall and begin to scale it until I'm above the B.O.W. I push myself off and backflip, while falling, I shoot the monster, but nothing, it doesn't seem to be affected by any of the bullets that make contact with it. It's hind legs raises, and smacks into me. The blow is so strong, and powerful that I hit the wall opposite from the wall I scaled. I fall to the ground in agonizing pain. It feels like I just got hit by an SUV, or something solid, heavy, and made of metal, or steel.  
>"Maya, are you okay?" Jake asks. I open my eyes, to see, it's stinger towering over us.<br>"Jake, watch out." I say, I force myself up, to tackle him out the way. I aim and shoot the other eyes, in its hind legs.  
>"Jake, shoot the eyes, on the other side, I have an idea that should work. He runs, and grabs his magnum, to shoot the other eyes. The B.O.W, begins to shriek in pain, It falls and reveals, it's head. I reunite with Jake, and we shoot it's face using both of our magnums.<br>"JUST DIE ALREADY YOU BASTARD." I shout. At this point, I don't care, but as long it dies, I'll be satisfied. It stands, and Smacks both of us with it's long powerful leg. The force sends us to the wall, and the contact with it once more is unpleasant. I open my eyes, and towering over us is it's stinger once more. I struggle to my feet, but its other leg, pins me to the wall. Jake does the best he can to fight it, but nothing.  
>"Oh, what's wrong Maya, did you really think that I was just going to give up like that, well, you were wrong." She says, "And this is it." I hear a loud explosion from with in this room, and I look over Casey B.O.W's shoulder to find a BSAA helicopter, and a soldier firing at her with the machine gun, making her release me.<br>"HURRY UP, GET TO THE CHOPPER!" I yell. I get up, and Jake and I dart towards the ladder.  
>"NO, YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY THAT FAST!" Casey says. I Jump onto the ladder, and Jake follows in pursuit. Until were finally in the helicopter, where see Chris next to two Rocket Launchers.<br>"Finish it." He says. I grab both, and hand one to Jake.

_This is it, the final shot. _I aim the Rocket Launcher at it, and Jake and I simultaneously fire one rocket at the B.O.W, creating a massive explosion, and finally silencing Casey Albert Wesker. Jake looks down at the remains, of what used to be his mother, in a bittersweet mood.  
>"It was the right thing to do." I say.<br>"I know, it's Just..."  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing." He says.  
>"Well, I would say that Maya, consider you're self a full member of..." Chris begins to say, but I stop him.<br>"Before you finish that sentence sir, I have the blood sample right here, and I wanted to say something." I hand hi the test tube, and say it.  
>"I need the BSAA to work with us, and be apart of our movement to stop umbrella." I say, "Which, means I need you both to work together, and maybe we can stop this madness once, and for all."<br>"Really." Chris says.  
>"Yeah." I say.<br>"Okay, I'll put everything aside to help you guys." He says.  
>"Well Jake, it looks like you and me will be working together more often." I say.<br>"Yeah." He says with a smirk. Throughout all of this drama I forgot one thing.  
>"Oh, yeah, I forgot..."<br>"Keep it." He says.  
>"Really?" I ask, "But..." He leans in, and Kisses me, stopping me from finishing my sentence.<br>"Just promise me something." He says.  
>"What's that." He whispers it in my ear, and I grin.<br>"Okay." I say. He smiles, and we kiss once more, and with that, the helicopter fly's off into the sunrise of the morning glow, ending our crazy, cold, bloody, zombie slaying, and surprising adventure in Winterfog, Siberia.

End of Chapter

Thank you so much for reading, This is AJLEEFAN, and I want all of the readers who read this story to know that what Jake whispered was, to stay with me, and never come back to Siberia ever again. Once again thank you for reading, and I want all of you to stay beautiful.


End file.
